


Мэри

by Anna_Eru



Category: Rebecca - Daphne du Maurier, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 1930-е годы, M/M, Ангст с счастливым концом, Джону чуть за 30, Медленно развивающийся роман, Недоразумения, Нет типичной для того времени гомофобии, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Стилизация под роман "Ребекка", Тоскующий Шерлок, Упоминание об употреблении наркотиков, Шерлоку чуть за 20, суицидальные мысли
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Eru/pseuds/Anna_Eru
Summary: Прошлой ночью ему снилось, что он снова вернулся в Мэндерли…Монте-Карло, 1937 год. Будучи компаньоном Себастьяна Уилкса, молодой человек знакомится с богатым англичанином, Джоном Уотсоном. Ходят слухи, что Уотсона, владельца грандиозной усадьбы Мэндерли, до сих пор преследуют воспоминания о внезапной смерти его жены. Но, как молодой человек скоро узнает, не все так, как кажется на первый взгляд.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746892) by [kinklock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinklock/pseuds/kinklock). 



> Мне очень-очень стыдно, что я взялась за обещанный перевод через столько времени после обещания. Мне жаль.

Прошлой ночью ему снилось, что он снова вернулся в Мэндерли.

Во сне он стоял у железных ворот, которые охраняли дорогу и дом, скрытый вдали. Он едет по другую сторону ворот с четким впечатлением, что ему не следует входить, как если бы память еще запрещала ему это.

Пересечь эту грань. Немыслимым, и эта нерешительность удерживать его от попыток идти дальше. Благословение и проклятие, это поместье было воплощением горько-сладких воспоминаний. Он был убежден: нет места на земле, которое он бы в виде мере так любил и так ненавидел.

Он ни разу не возвращался сюда во сне. Никогда еще не осмелился возвращаться сюда каким-либо образом, что мысленно, что физически - Мэндерли был непреложным табу. Но, как и все, подавляемое в часы бодрствования, оно обязательно должно было проскользнуть в менее охраняемую область бессознательного, это было лишь вопросом времени.

Он привык к ярким снам, отчасти из-за его исключительной зрительной, пространственной и сенсорной памяти. Когда он потянулся вперед, чтобы коснуться ворот, он почувствовал прохладу и грубую ржавчину металла под своими ладонями. Рукотворное разрушалось, в то время как дикая природа процветания: извилистая тропинка почти исчезла в зарослях кустарников и деревьев, некогда затемнявших широкую дорогу, ведущую к дому.

Это было тревожным наблюдением - будто он призраком оказался в том Мэндерли, каким то мог бы стать. Подумав об этом, он понял, что и в самом деле был призраком. Он смог пересечь барьер ворот, туманом просочившись сквозь прутья. Путешествию ничто не мешало, хотя дорожка была захвачена миром природы; извилистые корни и ветви тянулись к нему, будто пытаясь остановить. Ему хотелось, чтобы у них получилось. Возможно, если бы он был более материальным, если бы он был уверенным в реальности этого ветхого места, он бы знал, чего ожидать в конце путешествия.

Наконец он появился, Мэндерли, неизменный в своей грандиозности и безмятежный в своем совершенстве. И был таким же, как в день, когда он впервые увидел его, много лет назад, на лицевой стороне открытки. Он видел его тогда, не осознавая или не оценив его значимости, не считая мимолетной мысли о возможных тайнах, которые могли бы хранить это изысканное поместье.

Должно быть, это было кратковременной игрой воображения. Дом стал меняться, размываться, как картина, оставленная под дождем. Когда иллюзия окончательно рассеялась, он смог наконец увидеть упадок и неопровержимые доказательства того, что дом превратился в руины. В Мэндерли больше не горел свет. Не осталось ничего, напоминавшего о прошлых владельцах.

Суровая реальность подтолкнула к осознанию: это только сон; он знал наверняка, что больше никогда в жизни не может вернуться в Мэндерли наяву. Этот образ останется с ним надолго после пробуждения - воспоминание о месте, что было союзом между рациональными ожиданиями настоящего и тоскливо похороненным прошлым.

Воспоминание следовало бы удалить, вырезать, как опухоль. Если бы он только мог - практически что-то становилось неотъемлемой частью чертогов его разума, и удалить это уже было невозможно. И Мэндерли уже проник туда против его воли. Что раздражало, когда он никогда не сможет заговорить о нем.

Еще до их изгнания рука Джона начинала дрожать при простом упоминании о Мэндерли. Ему, вероятно, следовало заметить это раньше, но тогда он во многих отношениях понимал Джона неправильно. Поведение Джона вызывало любопытство, а он никогда не мог устоять перед искушением разгадать загадку. Особенно, если в центре головоломки есть ключ к самому интересному человеку, которого он когда-либо встречал.

Мэндерли, будто обладало какой-то магической силой, всегда вызывало накрывающие лицо Джона темные тучи. Джона, у которого терпение святого, и который по природе своей человек спокойный и сдержанный. Его лицо лишалось привычного теплого выражения и становилось далеким и отстраненным. А он никогда не мог удержаться от желания угодить Джону. Единственному человеку, угодить которому было важно.

Были, конечно, и другие, но попытки угодить им только служили этой большей цели. Он не мог думать о Мэндерли, не вспоминая его жителей и его истинного хозяина. Грандиозное поместье - не больше суммы его частей. А именно тех, кто обслуживает его. А в Мэндерли не было никого влиятельнее человека, чем тот, что управлял всеми его интригами, словно паук в центре паутины.

Он мог бы вспомнить его голос с абсолютной ясностью, то, как бы то ни было, и он в случайном порядке и напевал, как рассказывал детский стишок. Чаще всего, когда насмешливо напоминал ему о покойной миссис Уотсон.

Как он, должно быть, тогда выглядел, после Мэри. Мальчишка, которым он был тогда, - долговязый и неуклюжий, с темными непослушными волосами, со странными угловатыми чертами лица и одеждой, плохо подогнанной из-за продолжавшегося бурного роста. Само его присутствие было оскорбительным; он спотыкался в тех местах, где она когда-то правила с изяществом и мастерством.

Но, как он слышал, нет никакого смысла возвращаться к призракам прошлого.

***

Конечно, ничто из этого никогда бы не произошло, если бы не его несчастье познакомиться с Себастьяном Уилксом. Что, если в опровержении, на самом деле привело к самому счастливому его знакомству.

Человек, которым он являлся сейчас, никогда бы не связался с Уилксом, не говоря уже о том, чтобы дать согласие на договоренность подобного рода. Тем не менее, в то время у него еще не было черт характера, которые теперь он ценил выше всяких других, - уверенности и умении постоять за себя, - и тогда он еще не привык к дружбе или уважению со стороны своих сверстников.

После того, как он отказался от возможности получить степень по химии ради краткого романа с семипроцентным раствором, его брат и единственный живой родственник прекратил свою финансовую поддержку. Если бы он отказался закончить обучение, - он бывал на самом деле не смог бы вернуться, даже если бы захотел, в связи с различными проступками и порчей имущества университета, - его единственный вариант оставленного согласиться на работу, его брат счел бы подходящей.

Так он и оказался в незавидном положении официального компаньона печально известного Себастьяна Уилкса. Неприязнь была взаимной, но Уилкс ставил поддержание желанного образа своего социального статуса даже выше собственного комфорта. Наличие персонального компаньона было в моде и говорило о его все возрастающем богатстве.

Отель «Лазурный берег» в Монте-Карло был идеальным вариантом для людей класса Уилкса, поэтому они и оказались сидящими в этом громадном, пышно убранном ресторане. Для Уилкса это, в первую очередь, было место для высматривания знаменитостей, и только во ВС - рестораном. Сидя за столом, полная абсолютной скуки, он наблюдал, как Себастьян закидывает несколько равиоли в свой активно жующий рот. Уилкс имел привычку говорить во время еды, он он и продемонстрировал в этот момент.

\- Ни одной знаменитости! - край Уилкс, совершенно не интересуясь его ответом. - Если тут не окажется ничего для хорошей компании, то им не стоит, черт побери, ожидать, что я заплачу полную цену. Для чего, они думают, я приезжаю в этот ресторан? Любоваться на официантов?

Отсутствие «уникальных» личностей было жалобой, у Уилкс высказывал почти каждый вечер, к общему оскорблению, как других посетителей отеля, так и персонала. И хотя он заметил, что персонал ненавидел Уилкса, он знал, что они не могли направить негодование на свою реальную цель, не опасаясь потери своих мест. Тем не менее, он не знал, что делать. В этот вечер официант поставил перед ним тарелку с холодным говяжьим языком, а кто-то уже однажды отправил обратно на кухню во время обеда. Но он слишком часто проглатывал свой собственный язык в этой поездке, и потому нашел это блюдо совершенно не аппетитным.

Еда все равно замедляла его. Как и разговоры. Иногда он не ел и не разговаривал по несколько дней, предпочитая компанию собственных мыслей людям, окружающим его. Пока они с Уилксом были в Ницце, он смог поймать на море медуз и провести множество экспериментов по определению вязкости их секрета. Информация, которую он собрал, теперь надежно хранилась в своей голове. Здесь он присвоил каждой интересующей его вещи точное расположение, согласно методу улучшения памяти, который он называетсял чертогами разума. В структуре его памяти было определенное место, где он мог почувствовать округлые камни под своими ступнями и легкий ветер, развевающий его волосы. Удалиться в приятное созерцание результатов Результаты экспериментов было так же легко, как опуститься в теплую ванну.

Или было бы легко, не обрати он смотреть на очевидные признаки того, что длинный пустующий стол, стоящий рядом от них, должен быть занят кем-то этим вечером. Кем-то особенно высокого положения, когда он заметил, как в вестибюле поклонился метрдотель, прежде чем провести нового гостя дальше в зал.

Серебро зазвенело о фарфор, когда Уилкс отказался от своих блюд в пользу своего любимого развлечения - революции в богатых кругах.

\- Это Джон Х. Уотсон, - край Уилкс, и громкость его голоса заставила его собеседника съежиться. - Это человек, которому принадлежит Мэндерли. Даже ты наверняка слышал о нем. Он выглядит ужасно несчастным, не правда ли? Говорят, он совсем расклеился после смерти жены…

Странно осознавать, насколько бы не сложилась бы его жизнь, если бы Себастьян Уилкс не был таким снобом.

Он никогда не слышал об этом мужчине, и все же он не мог не почувствовать укола смущения от того, как громкого Уилкс обсуждал личную жизнь мистера Уотсона. По поведению Уилкса будут судить и о нем, поскольку он приближен к нему, и по какой-то причине он не хотел, чтобы новый постоялец думал о нем плохо. Он взмолился, чтобы Уилкс не зашел дальше, но, к сожалению, в момент, когда он нацеливался на знакомство с каким-то особым гостем, останавливать его было бесполезно. Уилкс уже постукивал пальцами по подбородку, что было признаком разрабатываемого плана атаки.

Уилкс начал есть с новой силой, желая закончить ужин побыстрее. С соусом, стекающим по подбородку, Себастьян поручил:

\- Будь хорошим малым, поднимись наверх и найди письмо, которое я только что получил от Майка Стэмфорда, а затем принеси его сюда.

Он поднялся со своего места со вздохом. Обедать он и не собирался, так что встать из-за стола посреди трапезы не составляло труда, но он действительно возмутился, что его отослали с поручением. Не требовалось его уровня проницательности, чтобы понять, что Стэмфорд должен был каким-то образом знать этого Джона Х. Уотсона, и что Уилкс намеревался использовать это общее знакомство в качестве предлога, чтобы завязать разговор.

У него было не так много времени, чтобы изучить объект интереса Уилкса, но этого вполне хватило, чтобы понять, что мужчина, о котором шла речь, не оценил бы навязанную кем-то компанию. Джон Уотсон - путешествующий один, элегантно, но скромно одетый (классический темно-синий костюм на пуговицах с галстуком ему в тон и модные широкие брюки). Легко было сделать вывод о том, что Уотсон предпочитал не привлекать внимание или не хотел, чтобы его беспокоили незнакомцы. Особенно с учетом его траура, о котором Себастьян на всю комнату. Любой, кто имеет хоть каплю такта, знал бы, что лучше оставить Уотсона в покое. Он задержался в комнатах после того, как нашел письмо, убеждая себя, что делает это лишь назло Уилксу. Он подумал о том, чтобы воспользоваться лестницей для прислуги на обратном пути в ресторан.

Он отбросил эту идею, как только она сформировалась. Люди часто плохо реагировали на его благие намерения. Он, якобы, поступал не так, как «следовало бы». Почему в этот раз будет иначе? И какая ему забота до комфорта знаменитого вдовца?

Спустившись вниз, он понял, что был в номере гораздо дольше, чем думал. Столь популярный владелец Мэндерли уже покинул столовую, и Себастьян, вероятно, из страха упустить его, завязал разговор без помощи письма. И теперь Уилкс наслаждался полученным призом на диване в холле.

Решив выполнить свою задачу от этого, он прошел через всю комнату к ним и без единого слова передал Уилксу письмо. Уилкс отмахнулся от него, раздраженный тем, что его прервали в момент успеха, и пробормотал его имя, представляя его Уотсону.

В отличие от Уилкса, Джон Уотсон сразу же поднялся на ноги. Это было особенно обходительно, учитывая, что он использовал трость, чтобы стоять.

Если Уотсон и собирался что-то сказать, это не увенчалось успехом, так как Уилкс тут же перебил его, чтобы сообщить компаньону, что мистер Уотсон присоединяется к ним за кофе, а потому не мог бы он подойти и попросить официанта принести еще одну чашечку?

Тон был беспечным, но выступал в качестве твердого напоминания о его месте. Как обычно, он не должен был участвовать в разговоре. Отчасти потому, что его социальные навыки оставляли желать лучшего, но главным образом потому, что Уилкс предпочитал быть центром внимания. Превосходство его положения над другим человеком может помочь ему добиться большего впечатления, по крайней мере так полагал Себастьян.

Он был как-то ошибочно принят за друга Себастьяна, что смутило их обоих. С тех пор Уилкс знал, что о том, как общаться со своим компаньоном, вообще не нужно беспокоиться. Вот почему было особенно удивительно, что Уотсон продолжал стоять и взял на себя заботы о том, чтобы подождать официанта.

\- Боюсь, я должен вам возразить, - сказал он Уилксу удивительно мягким голосом. - Вы оба выпьете кофе со мной.

Прежде чем он успел понять, Уоткс сел на жесткое кресло, которое Уилкс явно оставил для компаньона. В результате тот сел рядом с Уилксом на диване - единственный альбом, оставшемся ему. Себастьян поморщился от того, что их с Уотсоном разлучили, но успокоили себя ради их гостя.

\- Вы знаете, я узнал вас, как только вы вошли. Я подумал про себя: «Это же мистер Уотсон, друг Стэмфорда, он, должно быть, умирает от желания увидеть фотографии Майка с медового месяца!», - и вот они… - Уилкс с апломбом преподнес его содержимое письма.

Уотсон слегка улыбнулся в ответ. Он заметил, хоть Уотсон не очень обрадовался, но, по крайней мере, любил своего друга Стэмфорда, поскольку отчасти выражение его лица было искренним. Но напряжение его губ и глаз говорило о дискомфорте и скуке в связи с необходимостью общаться. Он знал это чувство.

Несмотря на все это, Уилкс продолжил болтать:

\- …и тут его жена, разве она не великолепна? Майк без ума от нее, уверен, вы можете себе это представить. Он не был знаком с ней, когда устроил ту вечеринку, где я впервые встретился с вами, но, полагаю, вы и не помните меня с тех пор, не правда ли?

Это было тем видом череды смущающих вопросов, мешающим сопротивляться желанию причинить какие-то телесные повреждения Уилксу, но Уотсон был невозмутим.

\- Напротив, я отлично вас помню, - сказал Уотсон с улыбкой, которая предполагала, что, скорее всего, это не было приятным воспоминанием. Прежде чем Уилкс смог поймать его в ловушку пересказа их первой встречи, он протянул Уилксу сигарету и зажег ее для него. Уотсон не взял сигарету для себя (необычно для джентльмена). Он не мог не уважать эту стратегию. Он тоже сделал бы все, чтобы отвлечь Себастьяна от разговоров.

\- Я лично не думаю, что я бы так уж оценил Палм-Бич, - сказал Уотсон, задувая спичку.

Он не смог удержаться от мысли: «Нет, полагаю, вы бы не оценили», - но только после осознал, что случайно произнес эти слова вслух.

И внезапно он заполучил все внимание Джона Уотсона и его широко распахнутых и проблем прямо на него глаз.

\- Что вы имеете в виду? - спросил Уотсон с неподдельным интересом.

Он напомнил себе, что его наблюдательность и дедукция отпугивают людей, а полное объяснение его выводов вызывает только неловкость или, что еще хуже, обиду.

\- Вы похожи на человека действия, а это уж точно не то, за что известна Флорида.

Уотсон рассмеялся. Ударив по ноге тростью, чтобы привлечь его внимание к ней, он повторил:

\- Человек действия?

Может быть, его комментарий был глупым? Но глаза Уотсона были ярче, чем мгновение назад, и его губы дрогнули в подобии улыбки. Он решил бы, что Уотсон был удивлен, если бы не самоуничижительные слова последнего.

Даже если вывод казался глупым, учитывая очевидную инвалидность, он знал, что был прав. Он попытался вообразить Уотсона на Палм-Бич, и, хотя он видел, как тому идет загар, он не мог представить его счастливым в месте, предназначенном для отпуска. В позе Уотсона, почти военной, чувствовалась сила, которая говорила о его стойкости и преданности. На его ладонях были мозоли от стрельбы из пистолета, вероятно, спортивного, и он представил себе, как Уотсон стреляет метко и без колебаний. Его лицо было непритязательным, но красивым, его черты говорили о прожитых годах. Уотсон не был изнеженным, праздным аристократом - скорее, он выглядел так, как будто осознал к военным, защищавшим свою страну.

Уотсон напоминал ему потрет, который он когда-то видел в галерее. Это было изображение капитана во время атаки, который готов был сражаться и умереть за своих близких. Он вспомнил, как глаза того солдата смотрели на него, провожали его взглядом, когда он уходил.

Он был вырван из своих размышлений хихиканьем Себастьяна, и понял, что потерял нить разговора.

\- Ну, будь у Майка такой дом, как Мэндерли, я думаю, он бы тоже не стал ездить на Палм-Бич, - и здесь крылась настоящая суть того, что Уилкс действительно хотел обсудить. - Мне говорили, что это похоже на рай, что нет другого такого места.

Себастьян сделал паузу, ожидая, что Уотсон улыбнется и заговорит о своем знаменитом доме. Лицо Уотсона оставалось бесстрастным, кроме складки, пролегшей меж его бровей. Его единственным ответом была левая рука, перенесенная со стола на колено. Тишина была неуютной, но, что более важно, беспрецедентной. Почему мужчина не хотел слышать комплиментов в его доме? Но, конечно же, дом хранил печальные воспоминания - об его умершей жене. Очевидно.

Уилкс продолжил, не обратив на это внимание:

\- Я, конечно же, видел фотографии. Должен сказать, я удивляюсь, как вы смогли покинуть его.

Молчание Уотсона стало тягостным, и для любой другой аудитории было бы ясно, что он не хочет обсуждать это дальше. Он снова зарегистрирован себя некомфортно из-за своего знакомства с Себастьяном, хотя и ненавидел моменты, когда тому таки удавалось его смутить. Ему не нравилось испытывать чувство вины, и особенно когда виновником был не он. Он попытался заставить Себастьяна замолчать, посылая полные ярости взгляды в его затылок. Это не помогло. В любом случае, Уилкс только увеличил громкость своего голоса.

\- Конечно, как настоящий англичанин, вы не хотите расхваливать свой дом, чтобы мы не могли обвинить вас в излишней гордости. Но разве в Мэндерли нет галереи менестрелей и некоторых чрезвычайно ценных портретов?

Чтобы облегчить возникшее напряжение:

\- Мистер Уотсон настолько скромен, что не признается в этом, но я считаю, что его прелестный дом принадлежит его семье с момента Нормандского завоевания *. Полагаю, ваши предки развлекали королевскую знать в Мэндерли, да, Уотсон?

Это было наиболее неловкой ситуацией, а он приходилось терпеть, даже по вине Уилкса, но Уотсон наконец ответил:

\- Никого после Этельреда **, - сказал он с сарказмом, просочился в его тон.

Уотсон выглядел так, будто пошел бы дальше, но остановился, когда взглянул прямо на него. И он понял, что его щеки покраснели от поведения Уилкса, и Уотсон, должно быть, это заметил. Если бы он был увереннее в себе, он и Уотсон могли бы вдвоем посмеяться над Себастьяном. Между ними могло бы возникнуть некое взаимопонимание, пока они бы и иронизировали над Уилксом, но вместо этого он был унижен.

Уотсон заметил его страдания и наклонился вперед, чтобы предложить ему еще кофе тем же нежным голосом. А его разрывало между тем, чтобы оценить этот жест, и чувством раздражения, что его молодость и неловкость привлекли чужое внимание.

\- Что вы думаете о Монте-Карло? - спросил Уотсон. - Или вы вовсе о нем не думаете?

Прямой вопрос, обращенный к нему, был встречен одновременно радостью и ужасом. Он подтвердил себя неуклюжим школьником рядом с этим взрослым, уверенным мужчиной. Он был начал отвечать, сбивчиво бормоча что-то очевидное о ненатуральности всего этого места, прежде чем Уилкс снова поднял голову.

\- Он избалован, Уотсон, вот в чем его беда. Любой другой отдал бы глаза за возможность увидеть Монте.

\- А это разве не помешало бы им достичь цели? - ответил Уотсон.

Уотсон улыбнулся ему, и он не мог не чувствовать, что его губы дергаются в ответ. Ох, а Уотсон был немного бойким на язык. Он обнаружил, что ему это даже нравится.

Тем не менее, критика Себастьяна по-прежнему ранила его.

\- Я бы отдал предпочтение Ницце, - сказал он в свою защиту.

\- Ницце? - переспросил Уотсон, открытый для того, чтобы сменить тему беседы. Он ответил бы, если бы Себастьян не заговорил снова.

\- О да, ему нравилась Ницца - он любил ставить эксперименты в гостиничных номерах, вы можете себе представить? Он каждый день таскал что-нибудь с моря, и лишь Господь знает, зачем. Либо это, либо его одержимость некрологами в газетах. Он странный ребенок, вы и не поверите, - закончил Уилкс, улыбаясь Уотсону и ожидая, что тот поддержит его в желании посмеяться над его компаньоном.

Униженный, он опустил подбородок в надежде избежать зрительного контакта и покраснел еще сильнее, когда Уилкс рассказал о его увлечениях. Теперь Уотсон, как и все, с кем он когда-либо поддерживал контакт, будет думать, что он странный или в лучшем случае эксцентричный. Но Уотсон не улыбнулся Уилксу и вместо этого с любопытством посмотрел на них. И он вдруг понял, что Уотсон, не знает об истинном характере их с Уилксом взаимоотношений.

\- Вы двое… партнеры? - спросил Уотсон.

Челюсть Себастьяна упала от ошеломления, прежде чем он рассмеялся:

\- Мы? Вместе? Какая фантастическая шутка!

\- Ох, извините, я просто предположил, - начал Уотсон и повернулся уже к нему, извиняясь взглядом.

Он отвернулся от Уотсона в ответ. Его унижение вообще когда-нибудь прекратится?

\- Уотсон, вы такой забавный. В любом случае, я, конечно же, верен Монте, - Уилкс приступил к началу тирады о своем здоровье и английской зиме, между делом спрашивая Уотсона, достаточно ли его комнаты просторные, насколько устраивает его камердинер и другие подобные вещи. Уотсону, казалось, было неудобно слушать вопросы, намекающие на его достаток. Это было… интригующе. Уотсон был воплощением богатства и статуса, но путешествовал без посторонней помощи или компании - простой человек простых потребностей, не требующий особых удобств. А еще Уотсон продолжал наблюдать за ним краем глаза на всех всей истории. Он отказался поднять глаза на него в ответ, желая избежать потери.

\- Надеюсь, ваш камердинер уже распаковал ваши вещи, Уотсон? - продолжил поддевать его Уилкс.

\- Боюсь, у меня его нет. Возможно, вы сами хотите сделать это для меня? - спросил Уотсон. Ах, еще Уотсон улыбается, когда рассержен - если стискивание зубов с поднятыми при этом губами можно считать за улыбку. Даже Себастьян смог почувствовать укол этого ответа, но каким-то чудом все еще возможен рассмеяться и отмахнуться от этого.

\- Я! Ну, этот малый может быть вам полезен, - сказал Уилкс, указывая на своего компаньона. Как оказалось, его лицо было способно покраснеть еще сильнее.

Уотсон, казалось, был почти возмущен этим намеком, но затем покачал головой:

\- Мне придется отказаться от предложения. Видите ли, я очень привязан к семейному девизу: «Кто хочет ехать быстро, должен ехать один». Вы, возможно, об этом не слышали.

Уотсон поднялся со своего жесткого кресла после этого хлесткого комментария. Он заметил, как Уотсон оперся и переложил вес на свою трость, когда извинялся за свой уход. Уилкс, возможно, сильнее обиделся бы на прощальное замечание, если бы не было так потрясен этим внезапным уходом.

\- Он, что, подумал, что будет забавным просто уйти вот так? Поверить не могу, что…

Он не услышал больше ни слова из этого комментария, потому и сам решил покинуть Уилкса. Он последовал за первым мужчиной в аналогичном темпе, но к тому времени, как он вышел в главный коридор, Уотсон уже ушел. Не то чтобы он надеялся догнать его. Он скорее предпочел бы избежать еще большего социального дискомфорта, чем искать его. Он, поднявшись по лестнице, вернулся в свою комнату, чтобы дать себе время очистить голову.

В одиночестве своего номера он намеревался предаться своей, как выразился Уилкс, «одержимостью некрологами». Если бы в газетах была описана какая-то подозрительная смерть, он смог бы отвлечься от набрания на него Уилксом длительностью позора, который все еще чувствовал. Он пытался не думать о том, каким неловким и невоспитанным он, должно быть, показался Уотсону, по-настоящему авторитетному и уверенному в себе человеку.

Он не разрешал себе попадать под влияние других людей. Какое его дело до мнения случайного знакомца? Он предпочитал свою свою компанию; и ему не нужно чье-то уважение. У него были свои личные устремления, и неважно, понимали ли другие их или его самого. И если его пальцы сами себя пролистывали страницы с колонками сплетен, то, конечно же, не в поисках упоминания определенного имени. Но прежде чем он смог найти что-нибудь интересное, в его дверь постучали. Он открыл ее, обнаружив за ней Уилкса.

\- Вот ты где! Какого черта ты ушел так рано? Кроме того, и это лишь любезное замечание, ты знаешь, что это так, сегодня ты слишком старался выставить себя напоказ. Ты полностью монополизировал беседу, я не могу представить, что должен был подумать Уотсон.

«Уотсон думал, что ты отвратителен, и ему было жаль меня, потому что я застрял здесь с тобой», - подумал он. Несмотря на свою злость, он молчал - умение, которое он освоил за время работы личным компаньоном. Вместо этого он захлопнул дверь перед лицом Себастьяна. С другой стороны послышался разъяренные выкрики, но он не беспокоился о Уилксе. Тот предположит, что это была просто очередная странность его компаньона, а потом забудет о том, что был оскорблен, как обычно и случалось.

Но вскоре после этого раздался еще один стук в дверь. Странно: Уилкс, как правило, отказывался от своих попыток к этому времени. Странно еще и то, что стук прекратился. Это был не сильный и безостановочный стук Уилкса. Спокойный одиночный удар по дереву.

Маленькая карточка проскользнула под дверь. А потом послышались чьи-то удаляющиеся шаги и звук еще одного предмета (трости), приглушенный ворсом ковра. Он наклонился, чтобы поднять карточку, с нарастающим любопытством. Открыл конверт и прочел:

«Сегодня вечером я был очень груб, пожалуйста, простите меня.

\- Человек, с которым вы пили кофе».

Имени отправлено на карточке не было, но из написанного (а также по наклону букв и качеству бумаги) было ясно, что послание было от Джона Уотсона. Он был поражен - ведь груб был вовсе не Джон Уотсон, а еще идеей о том, что он мог бы забыть человека, с которым только что пил кофе. Это он мог быть забыт или же запомниться за отталкивающее поведение, но не Джон Хэмиш Уотсон из Мэндерли.

Интересно, получил ли Уилкс подобную записку? Но тогда почему она просто не отдает Уилксу и включить в нее извинения к ним обоим? Может быть, Уотсон перепутал комнаты? Он задался вопросом, должен ли он отдать карточку Себастьяну. Но на лицевой стороне конверта было его собственное имя, причем написанное правильно, что было необычным.

Он положил конверт на столик и заснул, лежа к нему лицом.

В тот вечер он снилась картинная галерея, та, где он увидел тот портрет. Он снилось, что, пока он смотрел на картину, нарисованный на ней капитан вышел из рамы и подошел к нему. Остановился перед ним и отсалютовал. И после приветствия капитан прикоснулся к его лицу.

Но это было вовсе не капитан с портрета, лица которого он не мог даже вспомнить. Это был Джон Уотсон, просто так же одетый. Уотсону даже пришлось немного вытянуть, чтобы компенсировать их разницу в росте. В реальности Уотсон был значительно ниже его, но, хотя он сам и был долговязым, Уотсон, хорошо сложенный, был олицетворением стойкости и надежности. Он вспомнил об этом прямо во сне, как он делал со всем, что было важно. Он вспомнил, что Уотсону пришлось бы поднять глаза, чтобы погладить его по щеке и провести своими небольшими мозолистыми руками по его волосам. Ему снилось, что Уотсон говорил с ним своим мягким, сильным голосом, хотя позже он и не мог вспомнить, что тот сказал. Голос был твердым и спокойным, и он верил каждому слову.

Уотсон, созданный его подсознанием, был точной копией своего первоисточника, за исключением одного большого отличия. Ему снилось, что Уотсон смотрел на него с заботой и неподдельным интересом, а не с жалостью и добротой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Нормандское завоевание Англии — вторжение в 1066 году в Англию армии Вильгельма Завоевателя, герцога Нормандии, и последующее подчинение страны.
> 
> ** Этельре́д II Неразу́мный (968 - 1016) — король Англии, живший до Нормандского завоевания.


	2. Глава 2

Он вернулся из мира грез с туманными воспоминаниями о событиях своего сна. Полный сюжет же его был неуловим. На мгновение, словно в попытке удержать воду в ладонях, он ухватился за воспоминание, прежде чем оно снова ускользнуло от него. Однако даже смутного осознания природы его сна было более чем достаточно, чтобы понять, что Уилкс будет издеваться над ним до конца дней, если когда-нибудь узнает об этом. Что было глупо - как Уилкс смог бы узнать? Да и что именно узнать?

Он с поспешностью оделся, прежде чем убрать записку Уотсона вместе с конвертом в прикроватную тумбочку. У Уилкса была привычка вламываться в комнаты без предупреждения, а он предпочел бы избежать объяснений.

Но ему не стоило волноваться. Когда он зашел проведать Уилкса, тот был неспособен покинуть комнату, прикованный к постели и слабо покашливающий. Уилкс резерв, что очень плохо себя чувствует и останется в постели до конца дня, а, возможно, и до конца недели. И что Себастьяна за его болезнь, должно быть, особенно упрекнет «одна замечательная личность в Монте», когда повторно предстанет перед ним, как только вернется из Сомьера.

Его устраивало это излюбленное развлечение Себастьяна, связанное в поиске чужого внимания, за то, что оно значало, что ему не придется проводить весь свой день с ним. Простившись с Уилксом, он летящей походкой направился в столовую на ранний ланч. Для него это было идеальным приемом - между завтраком и обедом, когда он мог спокойно поесть, не отвлекаясь на окружавших его других постояльцев отеля. Он был настолько очарован перспективой одиночества, что и не заметил, пока не проделал половину пути через всю комнату, что в ресторане он был не один.

На самом деле сейчас ресторан был занят одним лишь Джоном Х. Уотсон.

Это было непредвиденным обстоятельством, к которому он не был готов.

Стоит ли ему повернуть назад? Нет, он уже прошел большую часть комнаты, а значит, Уотсон уже заметил его.

В этот момент ему захотелось быть старше или попросту быть другим. Ему еще только предстояло повзрослеть и набраться опыта, из-за чего он с раздражением признал, что плохо подготовлен к разрешению различных социальных ситуаций. Уотсон приступил к завтраку так рано, очевидно, в попытке избежать встречи с другими людьми (ему стоило догадаться). Уотсон также, вероятно, не хотел иметь и с ним никаких дел, но теперь чувствувать бы себя втянутым в его компанию по причине их соседства.

Он пришло в голову, что Уотсон, вероятно, завтра в это время с четким удалением его с Уилксом компании, поскольку они занимали единственный стол, стоящий рядом с ним в ресторане. Они также были единственными, кто устроил ему засаду накануне вечером.

Осознание этого только усилило его беспокойство, но он стремился остаться равнодушным. Он будет выше всей этой ситуации. Сдержанным, спокойным. Они позавтракают, сидя рядом друг с другом, не произнеся ни слова.

Он прошел через комнату, смотря прямо перед собой, опустился на стул и на свою беду опрокинул вазу с цветами.

Он отчаянно пытался поймать ее, прежде чем она упадет, но сумел только только сильнее перевернуть ее, разливая воду на стол. Официант был слишком далеко, чтобы узнать это, но в то же мгновение Уотсон появился рядом с ним с сухим носовым платком.

\- Что ж, думаю, вы не можете сидеть за мокрой скатертью, - пробормотал Уотсон, протирая стол. Его стремительность впечатляла, учитывая, что он все так же опирался на трость.

\- Это не имеет большого значения, потому что я завтракаю один, - сказал он, но, когда официант подошел, чтобы протереть скатерть и убрать цветы, Уотсон вел себя так, как будто ничего из этого не слышал.

\- Он может позавтракать со мной, если вы не возражаете, - распорядился Уотсон, и официант с кивком поклонился. Казалось, желание услужить естественной склонностью при встрече с нежным, командным голосом Уотсона.

Он показал, как жар растекается по его щекам ярко-розовым румянцем, все еще слишком ясно осознанно приснившийся ему вчера ночью сон.

Он также осознавал тот факт, что этот зрелый и одинокий мужчина в действительности не желал (скорее, не мог желать) его компании.

\- Не утруждайте себя, - запротестовал он, но метрдотель уже отодвинул стул напротив Уотсона.

\- Я не могу, - добавил он слабым голосом.

\- Почему не можете? - спросил Уотсон, будто это не было очевидно.

\- Пожалуйста, - произнес он тоном, граничащим с раздражением. - Не нужно быть вежливым со мной. Вы очень добры...

Он произнес «добры», будто это было грязным словом. И для него так и было.

Уотсон улыбнулся ему, мягко и приятно, совершенно отличаясь от того вчерашнего язвительного, саркастичного человека. Как же легко он мог скрыть свою истинную природу, надев добродушие, как маску.

\- Но это не вежливость, - настаивал Уотсон. - Я бы хотел, чтобы вы пообедали со мной. Я бы попросил вас, даже если бы эти цветы не оказали вам такую плохую услугу, - Уотсон имел наглость подмигнуть ему.

Если это было сделано для того, чтобы сгладить его унижение, то Уотсон потерпел неудачу. Но он, наконец, опустился на сиденье за столом Уотсона.

\- Итак, где ваш... мистер Уилкс? - спросил Уотсон, колеблясь. Очевидно, он все еще не был уверен насчет своих отношений, поскольку Себастьян так и не ответил на этот вопрос прямо.

\- Себастьян делает вид, что болен, и потому он в своем номере.

Он понял, что произнес это слишком холодно, слишком механически. Он был ужасен в поддержании разговоров. Его слова также подразумевали, что Уилкс притворялся, что не совсем соответствовало его обязанностям компаньона, - был ли конец его ошибкам?

\- Мне очень жаль это слышать, - сказал Уотсон, хотя, казалось, он нисколько не сожалел. - Очень хорошо, что вы обедаете со мной, особенно после вчерашнего. Вы видели мою записку, надеюсь?

\- Да, я видел, но вы не были грубы, - ответил он, теребя край скатерти. - Или, по крайней мере, это была грубость не того рода, кто кто-то такой же толстокожий, как Уилкс, понял бы.

Он сразу же пожалел о своем решении продолжать открывать рот. Очевидно, его собственная грубость не имела подобия. А он даже не знал, можно ли потерять работу, если тот расскажет Уилксу, что он в открытую говорит о нем плохо.

\- То есть... - он бросился исправлять себя, - он никого не хотел оскорбить. Он такой со всеми, кого сочтет важно.

\- О, так, значит, тогда я должен быть польщен, - ответил Уотсон, удивительно позабавленный этим. - И почему же он счел меня важно?

\- Полагаю, из-за Мэндерли, - сказал он просто.

Хотя рука Уотсона лежала на колене, он все равно заметил по напрягшемуся плечу Уотсона, как она судорожно сжалась. В этот самый момент он вспомнил, что видел Мэндерли до этого, на открытке. Он не мог сопоставить поразительный образ грандиозной усадьбы с подобной реакцией, даже если это место напоминало Уотсону о его покойной жене.

Насколько именно много времени требовалось, чтобы оправиться от смерти жены? Он, разумеется, не имел ни малейшего понятия, но, видимо, ассоциации было достаточно, чтобы испортить Уотсону хорошее настроение. Если бы его брат был здесь, то бы издал раздраженный вздох и спросил, действительно ли он не в состоянии поддержать приятный разговор.

\- Я - компаньон Уилкса, - сказал он ни с того ни с сего. В конце концов, Уотсон интересовался этим.

Уотсон не поднял брови так же сильно, как опустил волосы, так что можно было сказать, что он казался удивленным, но заинтересованным в этой неожиданной смене темы.

\- Его компаньон? Означает ли это что-то такое, о чем я не знаю? - спросил Уотсон, и его тонкие губы изогнулись в усмешке. Успех.

\- Полагаю, это так, если вы не знакомы с этой концепцией. Он платит мне за то, что я сопровождаю его, - сказал он, слегка улыбаясь.

\- Я не знал, что можно купить и такое, - став задумчивым произнес Уотсон. - Звучит немного похоже на работорговлю.

\- Было бы очень похоже, за исключением того, что мне платят, а рабам нет, - сказал он бойко, и Уотсон снова улыбнулся.

Он был довольно уверен, что лучезарно улыбаться за завтраком после комментария о рабстве было чем-то, что было немного нехорошо - что-то из того рода вещей, за которые обычно его бы отчитали. Он еще сильнее почувствовал, что Уотсон куда меньше похож на других людей, чем позволял себе выглядеть.

Уотсон обладал чрезвычайно выразительным лицом. Он подумал, что мог бы прочесть по нему что угодно, если текст не может быть понятым.

\- У вас мало общего с ним, с Уилксом, - заметил Уотсон. - Ради чего вы это делаете?

\- Ради девяноста фунтов в год, по-видимому, - ответил он, прекрасно понимая, что на самом деле это не очень большая сумма. Особенно для такого богатого человека, как Уотсон.

\- У вас нет семьи? - надавил Уотсон.

\- У меня есть брат. Это была его идея, - ответил он, ни в малейшей степени не скрывая своего отвращения к брату.

\- Какие-нибудь другие родственники? Возможно, люди, которые дали вам это прекрасное и необычное имя, - предположил Уотсон. Уотсон, конечно же, поддразнивал его, но это была добрая поддевка, а не то ее вид, с которым он был больше знаком. Тут официант вернулся, наливая кофе им обоим, и подал ему чашку, дав ему возможность спрятаться за ней в подходящий момент.

\- Мой отец был прекрасным и необычным человеком, но оба мои родители уже умерли, - ответил он. Признаться честно, то было его вторым именем, но его выбрал его отец.

Взгляд Уотсона смягчился. Сочувствие в его глазах было неотличимо от физического контакта и, возможно, было так же утешающим.

\- Ну что ж. Расскажите мне о нем, - сказал Уотсон.

Он знал, что Уотсон просто пытался вести беседу с молчаливым молодым человеком, но он все равно был ошеломлен его просьбой. На мгновение он притворился, что его колени были крайне интересными, чтобы собираться с мыслями. Его отец был особенным для него в том смысле, который ему было трудно объяснить. Он не знал, как воскресить человека за обедом в столовой в Монте-Карло ради незнакомца.

\- Он играл на скрипке, хотя и не очень хорошо, - ответил он сбивчиво. - Я унаследовал это от него, полагаю. Он, в общем-то, был не очень примечательным человеком. Он одевался так же, как вы.

Уотсон рассмеялся в ответ.

\- Смотрите-ка! Вы пытаетесь сказать, что я одеваюсь, как старик? - спросил Уотсон, но, очевидно, совершенно не обиделся. - В любом случае, я думаю, вы лжете. Не о том, что я старик, - полагаю, так и есть в сравнении с вами, но про скрипку. Я думаю, вы красиво играете.

Его румянец, по-видимому, покинул его только ради короткого отдыха и вернулся полностью окрепшим.

\- Что ж, мы та еще парочка, - заметил Уотсон, снова заполняя молчание. - У меня такое впечатление, что я чувствую то же самое, что вы в отношении вашего брата, и у меня нет никакой семьи, кроме этой. Одни в целом мире. Думаю, я должен поздравить Уилкса, девяносто фунтов в год за вас это небольшая цена.

\- Вы забыли, что у вас есть дом, а у меня - нет, - упрекнул он. Он знал, что это было подло, поскольку он был только что сделал вывод, что дом Уотсона, очевидно, был его больным местом. Но как мог Уотсон подумать, что они в одном положении? Это предложение было смешным. Он был никем, а Уотсон, несомненно, был кем-то.

\- Пустой дом может быть таким же одиноким, как переполненный отель, - после паузы сказал Уотсон, многозначительно посмотрев на него.

Было ли это шпилькой в его сторону? Потому что в действительности он вообще не был одинок - он предпочел одиночество. И Уотсон мог бы проявить сочувствие и поискть себе общение в другом месте, если думал иначе. Ему только хотелось быть достаточно храбрым, чтобы выказать это.

Уотсон прочистил горло.

\- Итак, скрипка, - продолжил он, - вы играете для Уилкса? Надеются развлечь его? Это ваш коронный номер для вечеринок?

Он начал понимать, что Уотсон справлялся с дискомфортом при помощи своего чувства юмора и что у него оно было довольно сардоническим.

\- У меня только один «коронный номер», как вы выразились, и Себастьян запретил мне показывать его.

\- И почему это? Я уверен, мне пришлась бы по вкусу демонстрация.

Он подтвержден, как один уголок его рту скользит вверх, образуя кривую улыбку, которую люди обычно не жаловали. Его поддельные выходили гораздо лучше, но Уотсон, похоже, не возражал: он продолжал облизывать губы.

\- Вы уверены? Многим это не нравится.

\- О, теперь я определенно уверен, что хотел бы увидеть.

Он решил, что Уотсон, ухмыляющийся ему так, - это потрясающе, и что он должен выяснить, какими своими действиями он вызывает у него это выражение лица, и повторять их как можно чаще.

\- Ну, раз вы так уверены. Я делаю выводы, - ответил он, - я создал науку дедукции и сделал изучение людей и их намерений моей профессией. Я могу узнать о роде деятельности человека по его рукам и о состоянии его брака по галстуку.

Когда он понял, что только болтал и хвастался, он со щелчком захлопнул рот.

Реакция Уотсона на его речь была исключительной. Его глаза стали почти черными от расширившихся на всю темно-синюю радужку зрачков, и в его улыбке стали стали, как будто он слегка сжал зубы.

\- Вы имеете в виду, что способны узнать секреты человека, просто посмотрев на него? - спросил Уотсон, вновь облицер губы.

Он понял, что очень хотел бы и дальше изучать манеры и выражения лица Уотсона. Этот человек вводил в заблуждение. Он, казалось, был открытой книгой, но написанной на сложном языке. Глаза Уотсона говорили о его влечении, повышенном интересе, о человеке, который смотрит в лицо опасности. Но его голосом и позой он стремился передать незаинтересованность. И все еще ожидал ответа.

\- Да, - ответил он, и голос его слегка дрогнул. Он сделал глоток воды из бокала, стоящего перед ним, чтобы промочить внезапно ставшее сухим горло.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Уотсон. Он откинулся на спинку стула и постучал двумя пальцами по столу. - Что вы можете сказать обо мне?

Их взгляды пересеклись на три долгих секунды. Он громко вздохнул. Почему стало трудно дышать? Беззаботная просьба явно скрывать более мрачный вызов, но его не мог понять ни он, ни сам Уотсон.

Однако он не смог перейти к заключению или предоставлению своих выводов, поскольку в коридоре, примыкающем к ресторану, внезапно началось волнение.

\- Вор! Вор! Кто-нибудь, остановите его! - раздался женский голос.

Голова Уотсона дернулась в сторону крика о помощи, и он поднялся со стула перед вторым восклицанием «Вор!». Уотсон уже было собирался направиться в сторону этих воплей, однако тут послышался и стук быстрых шагов на твердом полу.

\- Идите к другим дверям! - воскликнул он, и Уотсон, доверившись ему безоговорочно, направился к наиболее удаленному от крика выходу. Он проводил его внимательным взглядом.

Уотсон был быстрее и прибыл в идеальное время, чтобы подставить подножку бегущему коридорному, заставив его упасть лицом вниз в холле отеля. Уотсон поднял молодого человека с пола, пока женщина и несколько служащих не подоспели к ним.

\- Это ищете? - спросил Уотсон веселым голосом, удерживая в руках извивающегося коридорного, давая им взглянуть на него.

\- Да, - подтвердила женщина, задыхаясь и сжимая шею. - Он украл мой жемчуг, а затем попытался сбежать!

\- Меня подставили! - вскричал обвиняемый, впервые выступая в разговор. Борьба с крепкой хваткой Уотсона была бесполезна, и коридорный теперь моргал и краснел так, что можно было предположить, что и до слез было недалеко.

Один взгляд на несчастный коридорного, метрдотеля и нескольких служащих (включая официанта, который накануне подал ему говяжий язык) и то, что на самом деле произошло, стало совершенно ясным.

\- Он прав. Его подставили, - сказал он. Все взгляды повернулись к нему, а Уотсон значительно ослабил свою хватку на согнутых предплечьях мальчишки.

\- Откуда вы вообще можете это знать? - запровал метрдотель.

\- Это очевидно, - ответил он.

\- Не для меня, - произнес Уотсон. С момента, когда Уотсон схватил потенциального преступника, его трость лежала забытая на полу, а он сам (едва) сдерживался, чтобы не заулыбаться от уха до уха.

Ну, он полагал, что, хотя бы в этом раз, он мог поделиться своими наблюдениями, следить текущую ситуацию.

Он сунул руку в карман коридорного, где заметил очертание ожерелья.

\- Видите, оно было у него в... - начал официант, прежде чем замолк под суровым взглядом метрдотеля.

\- Удерживая на руках грязь и жир от того, что он помогал с мешками для багажа, которые довольно сильно подвергли воздействию погодных условий. Если бы он забрал жемчуг во время обеденного перерыва, когда, как я подозреваю, эта кража и произошла, здесь были бы очевидные свидетельства его прикосновений. Оу, но грязи или жира не найти! Вместо этого тут есть частички равиоли, которыми украшены аж три жемчужины, - сказал он, тряся ожерельем.

\- Как же это можно получиться? Хм, похоже, они странно сочетаются с пятнами на манжетах этого конкретного официанта - и потому, вы видите, это действительно совершенно очевидно, вы не согласны? - закончил он, удерживая официанта за рукав.

Месть - блюдо, которое лучше всего подавать холодным, как и несвежий говяжий язык.

\- Потрясающе! - воскликнул Уотсон, окончательно отпуская коридорного, который тут же споткнулся от облегчения и чуть не упал на пол во второй раз.

Он отдаленно осознал, что между обвиняемым официантом, метрдотелем и только прибывшим менеджером отеля началась ссора, но все внешние раздражители стали приглушены. Он воспарил над их головами, над самими собой, его мозг вспыхнул, будто он принял восхитительную дозу кокаина.

Уотсон назвал его потрясающим?

Он вернулся на землю: девица в беде благодарила Уотсона, радостно очищая томатный соус из своих недавно украденных украшений. Уотсон был любезен, как никогда, не было никаких признаков его предполагаемых плохих манер, и улыбался тот ей слишком победно.

И это абсолютно его не устраивало.

Он ногой нажал на ручку забытой Уотсоном трости и поймал ее ладонью в полете, надеясь, что выглядит спокойным.

\- Это ищете? - спросил он, цитируя слова, которые Уотсон говорил раньше.

Челюсть Уотсона слегка упала, прежде чем он тряхнул головой. Теперь эта женщина стала той, о ком в этом коридоре все забыли.

\- Ваша хромота - не физический недуг, это проблема вашего разума. Я заметил, что иногда вы почти что и не вспоминаете о своей хромоте, - произнес он, жалея, что не смог сказать об этом раньше, когда это выглядело менее очевидным и более «потрясающим», что он это заметил.

\- Правильно, да, верно во всех отношениях. У меня создается впечатление, что вы это еще не раз услышите, - сказал Уотсон, совершенно очевидно восхищенный им.

Он приготовил еще несколько впечатляющих наблюдений, но обнаружил, что все они стремительно покинули его голову. Признание и похвала за обычно высмеиваемый талант были настолько нетипичными, что он не знал, что сказать. Он боялся, что, если попытается заговорить, выйдет одно лишь только бормотание. Такие глупые вещи, как «Никогда не переставайте смотреть на меня так» и «Вы знаете, что улыбаетесь, когда рассержены?» И «Давайте пообедаем». Разве они только что не позавтракали?

\- Так. Чем вы собираетесь заняться сегодня? - спросил Уотсон, заполняя молчание.

Были образцы, которые он хотел бы собрать возле замеченной им мощеной площади, и он так и сказал.

\- Если вы хотите, я могу отвезти вас на машине, - предложил Уотсон.

Он определен, как мышцы его лица растягиваются в непривычном для него движении; он был уверен, что улыбается слишком ярко для такого простого предложения.

\- Да, - сказал он.

***

Кататься с Уотсоном по Монте было удивительно освежающе в сравнение с тем, как он обычно проводил свои дни, а именно: запирался в гостиничных номерах или на взазанной компании Уилкса и его приятелей.

Уотсон не испытывал тревожной необходимости заполнять тишину разговорами, когда ничего не нужно было говорить. Ему было комфортно в тишине, и он произносил что-то только тогда, когда ему было что сказать.

Единственная проблема с отсутствием разговоров в том, что мысли унеслись далеко отсюда, и, как только они оказались в машине, слова Уилкса, сказанные прошлой ночью, обнаруженные проскользнули в голову. Вспомнилось обвинение в том, что он слишком доминировал в разговоре, и вдруг он стал интерпретировать тишину, возникшую в машине, совсем по-другому.

Что, если Уотсон решил, что он напрашивался на то, чтобы его подвезли? И потому он предложил это из приличия? Или хуже того, Уотсон подумал, что он жаждал его компании ради своего статуса? Когда они покидали отель, служащие обращались с ним совершенно не так, как они вели себя по отношению к нему раньше. Теперь, когда его заметили рядом с Джоном Уотсоном из Мэндерли. Он вспомнил неприязнь своего отца к поверхностному снобизму и не мог не ненавидеть себя, в результате чего произошел в других.

\- Вас что-то беспокоит? - спросил Уотсон.

Он удивленно поднял глаза - Уотсон все это время был сосредоточен на дороге, а он был уверен, что не произнес ни слова. Как Уотсон догадался?

\- Просто вы выглядите... обеспокоенным, - повторил Уотсон.

\- Нет, - сказал он слишком поспешно. - Всего лишь... персонал. Они по-другому обходятся со мной. В сравнении с тем, как было раньше.

Уотсон, казалось, задумался:

\- Это заставило вас чувствовать себя неудобно? Вы действительно не можете для того, чтобы находиться рядом с людьми вроде Себастьяна Уилкса, не так ли? Вы слишком... Вы не такой.

Он не был уверен, было ли это задумано как комплимент или это был просто высказанный факт.

\- Вы когда-нибудь думали о будущем? - спросил его Уотсон. - Во что выльется все это? Предположим, Уилксу надоест держать при себе компаньона.

Да, он думал об этом. Иногда он думал о своем будущем. Он думал о том, как будет смотреть, как жидкость покидает свой флакон, наполняя шприц. Смешанная в точной концентрации для идеальной дозы, в идеальном месте, для идеального удовольствия. Идеального удовольствия, которое никогда не закончится. Или закончит все, что вероятнее. Он считал, что было бы Лондон, но, возможно, теперь это был Монте-Карло.

\- Нет, - сказал он вместо этого. - Я об этом не думал, и мне все равно. Уилкс может устать от меня, от него я устал. Будут и другие Уилксы, которых мой брат навяжет мне.

\- Вот как? Будете делать то, что скажет брат, до конца ваших дней?

Он издал тяжелый вздох и отвернулся, чтобы посмотреть на пейзаж снаружи.

\- Что вы хотите, чтоб я сделал? - прокричал он на ветру.

\- Вы довольно хороши в этой дедукции. Предположим, вы бы стали детективом. Частным детективом.

Он фыркнул. Он предпочел бы подумать о чем-то нелепом, чем размышлять о возможностях неудач, если пойдет по этому пути.

\- Или, быть может, работать с полицией?

Он даже не потрудился удостоить это ответом.

Уотсон хмыкнул.

\- Не поклонник полиции? Понимаю, трудно заслужить ваше хорошее отношение.

Едва ли, подумал он. Уотсон заслужил его с легкостью.

\- Раньше я делал попытки взаимодействовать с полицией. Я думаю, вы обнаружите, что они обладают высокой устойчивостью к здравому смыслу и не узнают детективную работу, даже если она врежет им по лицу.

\- Значит, у вас есть опыт в решении настоящих тайн? Вы не возражаете, если я спрошу, что именно произошло?

\- Не так уж много рассказывать на самом деле. Мальчик по имени Карл Пауэрс утонул, и полиция была уверена, что это было несчастным случаем. Я был и до сих пор убежден, что это убийство, замаскированное под несчастный случай.

\- Ох? - спросил Уотсон, его голос был выше, чем когда-либо. Уотсон прочистил горло, прежде чем продолжить.

\- И вы никогда больше не говорили о своем мнении властям, я так понимаю?

\- Власть или газетам. Думаете, по крайней мере, репортеры купятся на сплетни, но, полагаю, измышления двенадцатилетнего мальчишки кажутся слишком причудливым даже для них.

Уотсон рассмеялся.

\- Мальчик двенадцати лет! Конечно, вы были гениальным ребенком. И сколько вам лет сейчас?

Он назвал свой возраст, что повлекло за собой воспоминания Уотсона о тех днях, когда он тоже был молодым человеком двадцати лет. Он сам полагал, что Уотсон не был таким уж старым, но оставил того с его ностальгией.

В конце концов машина остановилась. Он почти забыл, что у этой поездки имелась цель. Они были на полпути к вершине горы, с которой открывался вид на море - типичный ландшафт для Монте-Карло. Он тут же выпрыгнул из машины, чтобы присесть на землю. Как только он вышел, он начал собирать грязь с разных участков земли и помещать ее в пробирки, вытащенные из-под пальто. Он перемещался с места на место на корточках, но иногда, поднимаясь, он опускался снова, когда ему на глаза попался другой вид грунта.

Как только он наполнил несколько флаконов, он вспомнил, что не один. Он оценил, что Уотсон вообще не вмешивался в его работу. Уотсон, похоже, не возражал, что его игнорируют. Он вышел из машины, прихрамывая ближе к краю скалы.

Рука Уотсона была в кармане, а другой он сжимал трость. Он не переставая дергал левой ладонью, словно пытаясь что-то стряхнуть. Профиль Уотсона был слегка обращен к морю. Он пристально смотрел на воду и казался почти очарованным. Уотсон даже начал наклоняться вперед. Его спутнику показалось, что это довольно небезопасное поведение, и, когда эта мысль пришла на ум, рука Уотсона соскользнула с трости.

Пробирки со звоном рассыпались по земле, когда он быстро дерутся вперед, чтобы поймать Уотсона за спинку пиджака.

\- Какого черта! - воскликнул Уотсон, заваливаясь назад, и ухватился за рукав пальто другого мужчины, чтобы остановить свое падение. - Зачем вы хватаете меня?

Уотсон повернулся к нему лицом, но избегал смотреть ему в глаза.

\- Ваша трость, она... вы подошли слишком близко к краю, - ответил он, чувствуя себя неловко. Может быть, он все это навыдумывал?

\- Я в порядке, - сказал Уотсон, улыбнувшись сжатыми губами и опустив глазами вниз. - Вы получили то, ради чего пришли сюда?

Он кивнул, отступая, чтобы собрать упавшие образцы. Когда он выпрямился, то заметил, что Уотсон отошел от края скалы. В действительности, Уотсон стоял куда ближе к нему самому. И смотрел на него так же, как наблюдал за морем.

\- Вы сказали, что можете прочесть всю правду по человеку. Что можно узнать о его тайнах, просто глядя на него, - начал Уотсон.

\- Да, - ответил он, хотя это прозвучало как вопрос даже для его собственных ушей.

\- Что ж, - спросил Уотсон, изгибая губы и приподнимая волосы. - Что насчет меня?

Он взглянул на этого мужчину, прежде чем сложить руки за спину и глубоко вздохнуть.

\- У вас переходящая хромота в ноге и тремор в руке, и тем и другим вы возмущены, потому что их источником является нечто психологическое, а не физическое. Полагаю, физические травмы вы бы сочли более благородными. Думаю, когда-то вы пророчили себе совсем другую жизнь, отличную от той, что у вас есть сейчас. Возможно, медицина, учитывая вашу склонность опекать, так ту, что вы проявили ко мне, и тот факт, что вы не курите. Это не принято повсеместно, но некоторые медицинские специалисты считают, что это не слишком хорошо для легких.

\- Удивительно, - вставил Уотсон.

\- Я не закончил. Как бы то ни было человек с вашим статусом никогда не смог бы пойти по этому пути, так что вы действительно когда-то всерьез рассматривали продолжить военную карьеру. Я полагаю, вы готовились к тому, что-то время, что-то, что бы я мог подумать, прежде чем вам пришлось отказаться от своих амбиций. Вероятно, из-за ваших обязанностей - смерть ваших родителей заставила вас стать достойным хозяином для Мэндерли.

Ему не нравилось упоминать Мэндерли третий раз за день, и он полагал, что на этом закончатся просьбы продемонстрировать дедукцию. Это было территоририей прошлого Уотсона, в которой он был нежеланным гостем и он не хотел исследовать. К счастью, Уотсон, казалось, ожидал отсылки на свой дом и не отреагировал.

\- Я полагаю, у вас есть теория о причинах моих психологических проблем, - морщины у глаз Уотсона и мешков под ними, казалось, более глубокими и более выраженными, как будто все его лицо тяготело под их весом.

Его взгляд скользнул по Уотсону. Он кивнул. Он думал, что, если он упомянет психосоматические проблемы в первую очередь, их можно будет заменить под ковер и проигнорировать. Похоже, в этот раз ему не повезло.

\- И какова ваша теория?

Этот разговор был похож на маневрирование меж наземными минами. Он с силой прикусил губу. Вкус крови не сделал произнесение этих слов легче.

\- Горе, - сказал он.

Уотсон выдохнул, как задерживал дыхание, и напряжение в его улыбке отступило.

\- Отлично. И в самом деле талант. Я не могу себе представить, почему Уилкс не может вам показывать это на вечеринках.

Он должен был найти эту реакцию неожиданной, но похвала стерла все остальные мысли. Он не мог не почувствовать себя польщенным. Пока он поступал по собственному усмотрению, вновь упоминая Мэндерли, он успешно избегал произнесения фразы, он, он знал и безо всякой дедукции, действительно не стоило упоминать в присутствии Уотсона. «Ваша жена».

\- И почему же я взял на себя ответственность за Мэндерли, если, по вашим словам, у меня были другие мысли?

О, в этом он мог покопаться. И, может, даже немного распушить перья.

\- Легко. Вы, очевидно, теперь владеете Мэндерли, что означает, что вы, вероятно, всегда находились в очереди наследования. Вы просто думали, что у вас было больше времени, прежде чем он свой вклад. Вы выделили ранее, что у вас есть брат. Брат, Гарри Уотсон - это имя было вышито на носовом платке в кармане вашего костюма, по-видимому, вы заимствовали его, но так и не возвратили. Как бы то ни было, Гарри считался плохо подходящим для этой задачи. Возможно, из-за чрезмерно потребления алкоголя, судя по пятнам на его же носовом платке.

\- Что ж, вы правы, конечно, видит Бог, пьянство, вы даже не представляете, но...

\- Но?

\- «Гарри» сокращенно от «Гарриет», Гарри Уотсон - моя сестра.

\- Сестра! Агх, всегда есть что-то.

Уотсон опустил подбородок, чтобы скрыть свою улыбку, но он все равно ее заметил. Он поймал себя на том, что и не возражает. Он был уверен, что Уотсон смеется вместе с ним, а не над ним.

Он понял, что в какой-то момент оказался к Уотсону слишком близко. Он склонил лицо и приблизился к нему, как хотел говорить так, не желая, чтобы его услышали. Большинство людей плохо реагировали на нарушение своего личного пространства, но в любом случае Уотсон только приблизился в ответ.

Он немного отодвинулся. Он опять забыл, что был выше Уотсона - теперь он смог рассмотреть каждый отдельный волосок на его голове. Светлые пряди чередовались с сединой.

Уотсон поднял глаза, весело улыбаясь.

\- Куда дальше?


	3. Глава 3

Следующие несколько дней - быстро превратившиеся в недели - пронеслись незаметно. Уилкс продолжал бездельничать в своем номере, пока известия о его болезни разносились по почте. Для его компаньона это означало, что он должен был развлекать Уилкса всего несколько часов в день, а в остальное время он мог быть предоставлен самому себе. Что, к его полному и абсолютному удовлетворению, включало в себя почти постоянное пребывание в компании Уотсона.

Незамысловатое продолжение их знакомства не было спланировано ни одним из них. Просто каждый день они встречались на террасе или в вестибюле отеля и вместе двигались дальше. Их разговоры, казалось, никогда не прерывались, даже когда собеседники погружались в дружеское молчание. Для них не было ничего естественнее, чем прогуливаться от одного места к другому, без обсуждений или размышлений о том, зачем и почему они это делают.

Большую часть дней они с Уотсоном разъезжали по Монте в машине, что значительно увеличило скорость, с которой он планировал проводить наблюдения и собирать образцы со всего города. Уотсон был удивительно терпеливым и внимательным ассистентом и почти никогда не отчитывал его за неуклюжесть или за землю и грязь на коленях. Они с Уотсоном поразительно хорошо подходили друг другу.

Напряженный, язвительный мужчина, осадивший Уилкса в тот первый вечер, ни разу не напоминать о себе во время их ежедневных прогулок. Уотсон больше походил на друга, друга, которого он знал всю свою жизнь, хотя и познакомились они совсем недавно. Он мог бы даже назвать Уотсона своим братом, хоть этого ему не хотелось. Этот ярлык раздражал его, как кожу раздражает повязка, слишком надолго оставленная на ране, возможно, потому, что ему не слишком нравился его собственный брат.

Уотсон даже убедил его сыграть на скрипке, но только однажды, когда гостиная отеля была относительно пуста. Он разрывался между тем, чтобы исполнить самые технически сложные пьесы из своего репертуара, и тем, чтобы сыграть что-нибудь известное, что Уотсон мог бы узнать, а затем решил, что исполнит и то и другое. В итоге его концерт оказался очень кратким: когда вокруг него стала собираться толпа, он немедленно прекратил играть и спрятал свою скрипку в футляр. Но его раздражение от привлеченного общественного внимания с лихвой было оплачено громкими аплодисментами Уотсона.

Во время еды ему позволялось (это даже поощрялось) озвучивать свои наблюдения относительно других посетителей во всех подробностях и рассказывать о решенных им в прошлом тайнах, о которых он узнавал из газет. Уотсон был замечательным слушателем и часто говорил ему о своем восхищении его методов и выводами. Уотсон прерывал его только для того, чтобы напоминать ему есть.

Как только он больше не мог сделать ни одного наблюдения о присутствующих постояльцах отеля, Уотсон всегда предлагал себя в качестве следующей цели.

\- Ну, а что бы ты сказал обо мне? - говорил Уотсон, подначивая его.

\- Еще раз? Я уже делал это, и не раз, - отвечал он. Конечно, он никогда не говорил «нет», ему просто нравилось, когда Уотсон был вынужден упрашивать его.

В этот раз они завтракали поздним утром (они всегда предпочитали избегать более оживленного времени). Поскольку он сидел вместе с Уотсоном, ему подали один из самых сочных говяжьих стейков.

– Будто тебе больше нечего сказать! Уверен, я не настолько скучен, что ты не можешь сказать обо мне ничего нового, – произнес Уотсон с озорством во взгляде.

Втайне он обожал использовать дедукцию на Уотсоне, когда тот просил его об этом. Искать подсказки во внешнем виде Уотсона, в его аксессуарах было похоже на сборку пазла, который он собирал уже множество раз – весело и не слишком сложно.

Он следил за тем, чтобы больше никогда не допускать этой ошибки и не упоминать Мэндерли, но все же старался поразить Уотсона своей проницательностью. Он стремился удивить Уотсона, а не обидеть.

Уотсон пропустил небольшой участок при бритье (спешил на завтрак?), мешки под его глазами уменьшились (стал лучше высыпаться?), и его губы стали сухими от того, что он их часто облизывал (означало ли это что-то или нет – было неясно, возможно, это просто привычка). Но эти наблюдения едва ли могли впечатлить.

– Когда-то вы имели склонность к азартным играм, но теперь отказались от этого. Вы всегда чуть тоскливо поглядываете на казино, но вы ни разу не посетили его с тех пор, как поселились здесь. И потому ваш выбор Монте-Карло в качестве места отдыха особенно интригует, – не лучшее из его наблюдений, но подойдет. Опасность и старые соблазны явно манили Уотсона, но он не стал озвучивать это свое умозаключение.

Он знал, что большинство людей сочло бы это грубостью. Но Уотсон только рассмеялся, хоть и с каким-то странным напряжением во взгляде. Это было то же неуловимое выражение лица, что и в их первый совместный завтрак, и оно все еще было за гранью его понимания. Поразительно, как быстро из безопасного и надежного Уотсон мог превращаться в таинственного и отдаленного.

В отличие от Уотсона, сам он обычно колебался между энергично-маниакальным состоянием и практически кататонией, причем единственной константой в этом было его плохое настроение.

Хотя в последнее время и это изменилось. Возможность провести время с человеком, компанией которого он действительно наслаждался, была достаточно приятным новшеством, чтобы поддерживать его в отличном настроении. Казалось, он только сейчас научился жить так, как ему было суждено, – он был счастлив, по-настоящему счастлив, возможно, впервые с детства.

Острее он почувствовал это несколько позже, тем же днем сидя в машине с открытым верхом, слушая шум ветра и смех Уотсона.

Его вещи были потрепанными в сравнении с одеждой Уотсона, а волосы взлохмачены ветром, но все это не имело значения. Его лицу уже было больно от улыбки. Рядом с Уотсоном он чувствовал себя иначе, каким-то образом – более самим собой. Смущающий, неудобный и скромный статус чьего-то компаньона был скинут, словно зимнее пальто по весне. Уилкс с его гриппом для него больше не существовали.

Это не был тот насквозь фальшивый Монте-Карло, который он знал и ненавидел, притворяясь компаньоном Себастьяна. Он не мог поверить, что когда-то уставал от этого места и хотел вернуться к путешествию по югу Франции. Словно Ницца могла сравниться с Монте-Карло!

Дорога впереди поднималась на высокие холмы Монте, кружась и петляя так же бесцельно, как бесцельно было и их собственное путешествие. Мальчишка, проходящий у одного из перекрестков, улыбнулся и с энтузиазмом помахал им, когда они проезжали мимо. В чудесном настроении он даже помахал ему в ответ. Этот момент был одной из тех мелочей, которые заставляли его задаться вопросом, было ли место приятнее Монте.

Разумеется, в конце концов автомобиль остановился. Холмы Монте не были бесконечны, и сегодня выше некуда было подниматься. Они наконец достигли вершины. Как и в их первую прогулку, они припарковались на краю крутого вертикального склона. По его оценке, расстояние между ними и морем составляло около двух тысяч футов.

В тишине они оба вышли из машины. Он последовал за Уотсоном, когда тот приблизился к краю, чтобы взглянуть на океан. Пока что он не знал, почему они поднялись так высоко или почему они оказались в этом конкретном месте, однако он прекрасно понимал, что Уотсон больше не улыбается.

Его голос дрогнул на первом слове, когда он наконец нарушил молчание:

– Вы бывали здесь раньше?

Уотсон удивленно оглянулся, словно только что вспомнив, что он был не один. Его новый знакомый был им совершенно забыт. Уотсон не ответил на его вопрос, снова отводя взгляд.

Ему хотелось сказать что-нибудь умное, сделать какие-нибудь приятно-шокирующие Уотсона выводы, чтобы тот, как и обычно, ярко улыбнулся ему и воскликнул «Потрясающе!». Но вместо этого он сказал:

– Уже поздно, нам нужно... Вы не хотели бы вернуться обратно?

Его тон был небрежным, а голос снова стал низким и глубоким, но он все еще говорил, словно ребенок, и, должно быть, так же и выглядел. Впрочем, возможно, он снова недооценил Уотсона, поскольку, стоило ему это произнести, выражение лица Уотсона вновь стало невозмутимым, и тот проводил его обратно к машине.

– Прошу прощения, с моей стороны было ужасно лишить тебя моего внимания, – пробормотал Уотсон. Пусть эти слова и сопровождались медленной улыбкой, подтекст нервировал. Неужели Уотсон посчитал его слишком капризным?

Даже в этом узком пространстве с автомобилем Уотсон управлялся умело, поворачивая и возвращаясь на дорогу, по которой они приехали сюда. Но его пассажира было не так-то просто отвлечь вернувшимися приятными манерами Уотсона, тем более, когда тот был уверен, что прав.

– Вы бывали здесь раньше, – произнес он, когда машина начала ехать под гору.

Уотсон не стал спешить с ответом.

– Да. Но много лет назад.

– Это место стало другим? – спросил он.

– Нет, – ответил Уотсон. И это, по-видимому, было точкой в разговоре. Атмосфера в машине заметно изменилась, за время всей поездки Уотсон больше не проронил ни слова.

Не было нужды уточнять, что они не будут ужинать вместе этим вечером, об этом говорило и затянувшееся молчание Уотсона, когда они вместе вернулись в отель.

Перед тем как выйти из машины, он заглянул в бардачок, чтобы забрать оставленный там раньше шарф. Пока он шарил рукой в бардачке в поиске шарфа, его пальцы нащупали корешок небольшой книжки. Забрав из машины и то и другое, он в одиночестве поднялся в свой гостиничный номер.  
<center>***</center>  
Книга оказалась сборником любовных поэм. Она была потрепанной, что могло означать либо то, что ее часто открывали, либо то, что с ней не очень-то хорошо обращались. Он не был точно уверен, какой из вариантов предпочесть (необычно).

«Уотсон читает стихи о любви? Пишет стихи о любви? То есть “писал ли он их”, в прошедшем времени», – исправился он.

«Конечно же, писал. Уотсон явно был романтиком и именно так стал бы демонстрировать свои чувства объекту своих привязанностей», – решил он. И чем дольше он обдумывал это, тем больше убеждался в своей правоте.

Не перегнул ли он палку, вторгаясь в чужую жизнь? У него была привычка красть вещи у людей, когда они раздражали его, и он редко испытывал из-за этого чувство вины. Хотя книга была у Уотсона в бардачке, а не в личных вещах.

Только...

Он перелистнул обратно на первую страницу, где было написано посвящение: «Хэмишу от Мэри, 17 мая».

Бесспорно, перо держалось уверенной рукой и, несомненно, женской. Чернила высохли на слове «от», и наконечник необходимо было снова обмакнуть. И потому буква «М» в «Мэри» была написана жирными, свежими чернилами. Она выделялась, темная и четкая, высокая наклонная «М» словно подминала под себя все остальные буквы на странице.

Резко захлопнув книгу, он вернулся к заметкам о собранных им образцах: записи нуждались в пересмотре и уточнениях.

За следующие полчаса он пролистал несколько страниц, но не смог внести ни единого исправления.

За день до этого он побывал у Уилкса, а теперь вдруг понял, что не может перестать воскрешать в памяти тот разговор.

– Ужасная трагедия, – полушепотом произнес Уилкс, потягивая свой суп прямо в постели, – газеты только об этом и писали. Я слышал, он никогда не говорит об этом, даже имени ее никогда не упоминает. Она утонула, ты знаешь, в океане, в бухте возле самого Мэндерли…

Он задавался вопросом, почему он никогда не слышал об этом раньше, особенно учитывая, что он постоянно просматривал газеты. Возможно, статья напомнила ему, что последнее дело об утоплении, которое его заинтересовало (Карл Пауэрс), так никогда и не было им решено. А может быть, это просто показалось ему слишком скучным: тривиальный несчастный случай в огромном поместье. В любом случае, он, скорее всего, просто-напросто удалил это из своей памяти, ведь он всегда старался поддерживать свой разум в чистоте.

Хотел бы он, чтобы и сейчас удалить это было так же легко.  
<center>***</center>  
Из-за прохладного завершения его последней встречи с Уотсоном он сомневался, что и в это утро они, как и обычно, будут завтракать вместе. Несмотря на это, он все же собирался спуститься вниз, но перед этим решил в конце концов выполнить свои обязанности компаньона Себастьяна.

Хоть и на короткие промежутки времени, но ему все же приходилось иногда оставаться с Уилксом. Поскольку Уилкс терпеть не мог скрипку и дедукцию, их развлечения ограничивались бесконечными партиями карточных игр. Чтобы сэкономить время, перетасовывать колоду он начал еще в коридоре.

– Ты наконец удостоил меня своим присутствием! Скажи на милость, чем ты занимался все это время? – раздраженно спросил его Уилкс, откинувшись на подушки.

– Брал уроки тенниса, – попросту солгал он, положив карты на тумбочку.

Хотелось бы надеяться, это достаточно отвлекло Уилкса. Он не думал, что Уилкс будет проверять, действительно ли он играл в теннис или нет.

– О, тебе повезло! Честно говоря, в этом ты слабоват. Но, возможно, ты станешь достаточно хорош, чтобы сыграть со мной, – произнес Уилкс, раздавая карты.

Ему хотелось ответить, что в теннис Уилкс почти никогда не играл, не говоря уже о том, чтобы играть хорошо, но, как и всегда, сдержался.

– Я знаю, как ужасно для тебя застрять здесь со мной. Тебе, должно быть, чудовищно скучно.

Уилкс затушил свою сигарету, поднимая верхнюю карту с колоды.

– И, честно говоря, я понятия не имею, чем ты занимаешься. Ты не занят какими-нибудь экспериментами, по крайней мере, ты мне их не показываешь. Надеюсь, ты хоть в своем чертовом теннисе станешь получше. Тебе нужно разобраться с ударом слева и научиться держаться поближе к сетке.

Он неуверенно промямлил что-то в ответ и покрыл пиковую королеву своим валетом червей.  
<center>***</center>  
Когда он наконец сбежал от Уилкса, то спустился вниз и направился к вестибюлю. Быстрым шагом он пересек коридор отеля, надеясь, что Уотсон окажется на своем обычном месте.

Ему повезло: Уотсон был там.

Уотсон расслабленно сидел на водительском месте и читал газету. Когда Уотсон заметил его, газета тут же была небрежно сложена и откинута на заднее сиденье.

Часть их рутины оставалась неизменной, даже несмотря на холодное прощание накануне.

– И как сегодня поживает наш дорогой компаньон Уилкса? – спросил Уотсон, заводя машину.

Он фыркнул в ответ и запрыгнул в машину.

Уотсон как всегда оскорбился его способом забираться на свое место:

– Используй для этого чертову дверь!

Но он был не в настроении для всего этого.

– Поехали, – требовательно произнес он, поправляя измятый в спешке пиджак.

– Кажется, кто-то сегодня немного не в духе, – заметил Уотсон, но все же сделал то, о чем его просили.

«Не в духе?!» – он скрестил руки на груди. Это замечание было несправедливым и неуместным, особенно учитывая, что это Уотсон был тем, кто вел себя так, будто был не в духе.

Он нахмурился и повернул голову, чтобы оглядеть окрестности: после странностей последних дней Уотсон заслуживал немного прохладного к себе отношения. Не говоря уже о том, что он был вынужден провести остаток прошлого вечера, читая книжку с глупыми стишками о любви, потому что у Уотсона не было ничего получше, что можно было бы украсть. И он был раздражен только по этим причинам и ни по каким больше.

Уотсон заметил его скрещенные руки и, разумеется, истолковал этот жест неверно.

– Тебе холодно? Вот, возьми мое пальто.

Все еще держа одну руку на руле, Уотсон потянулся к задним сиденьям и накинул свое пальто на его колени. Возмущенный тем, что на него посмели что-то бросить, он почувствовал нестерпимое желание кинуть пальто обратно Уотсону, пусть даже тот вел машину.

Если бы только он не дрожал (на самом деле было немного прохладно), он бы, возможно, и правда сделал это.

Уотсон был ниже его, но все же шире в плечах. Когда он завернулся в его пальто, он почувствовал себя ребенком в одежде старшего брата, притворяющимся совсем взрослым. В обычной ситуации он бы возненавидел это ощущение, но от пальто пахло Уотсоном, рядом с которым ему было уютно, и Уотсон улыбнулся ему, когда он поплотнее обернул вокруг себя рукава.

И так началось еще одно приятное путешествие. Каждый день они меняли маршрут, что позволяло ему дополнять свою мысленную карту Монте-Карло и его улиц. Он полагал, эта информация может пригодиться в случае, если ему когда-нибудь придется расследовать какое-нибудь преступление в Монте.

Он представлял себе настоящую загадку, а не какой-то тривиальный инцидент с украденным ожерельем. Что-нибудь драматичное, например, убийство, которое они с Уотсоном в спешке старались раскрыть и наконец раскрыли бы. Он был уверен, если он вовлечет Уотсона во что-нибудь захватывающее и опасное, тот начисто забудет о своей хромоте. И тогда Уотсон действительно будет им впечатлен.

Он полагал, что Уотсон предпочитал проводить время за вождением именно по причине своей хромоты. Тот явно чувствовал себя свободнее за рулем.

– Ну, так куда свернуть дальше? – спросил его Уотсон.

Он потянулся к карте и разложил ее на своих коленях, но не то чтобы ему это было нужно. Он был назначен ответственным за их маршрут, а Уотсон повиновался его указаниям. Это сработало поистине неплохо, ему нравилось отдавать команды, а Уотсон любезно их выполнял.

Было в этом дне что-то прекрасное, возможно, потому, что он был уверен, что между ним с Уотсоном все будет хорошо. Очевидно, ему не стоило волноваться.

Это было одно из многих мгновений, которые ему бы никогда не хотелось забыть. Каждая отдельная деталь сама по себе казалась ничего не значащей, но в совокупности все они были чем-то куда большим. Тепло от присутствия Уотсона рядом с ним, прохлада комфортных кожаных сидений, уголки карты, подрагивающие от ветра – все это было странно драгоценным и никогда не должно было быть им забыто или чувствоваться не так, как он чувствовал это сейчас. Для этого он плотно закрыл глаза, пытаясь сохранить в памяти и свои ощущения тоже. Звуки, текстуры, запахи этой самой секунды – если он запомнит их, если в его воспоминаниях они останутся без изменений, быть может, через много лет он сможет снова пережить этот момент.

Он распахнул глаза в разочаровании – даже с его чертогами разума воспоминания не были ни совершенными, ни точными. Они были словно дальние родственники тех реальных мест, вещей и событий. Прошло еще пять минут. Скоро негласное ограничение их прогулок по времени будет достигнуто, и они должны будут вернуться в отель.

Импульсивно он попытался сформулировать свое желание вслух. Разговоры с Уотсоном, как правило, все делали лучше.

– Жаль, что нет способа, – сказал он, – хранить свои воспоминания, как духи во флаконе. Они бы никогда не выдохлись, всегда бы в точности повторяли любое произошедшее событие, без предвзятости и без приукрашивания. И можно было бы пережить тот момент точно таким, каким он в действительности и был, столько раз, сколько бы захотелось.

Он решительно произнес эту речь, перекрикивая ветер, и теперь с нетерпением ожидал реакции Уотсона.

– И какие моменты твоей молодости ты хочешь сохранить навсегда? – спросил Уотсон.

Он не мог сказать, смеялся ли Уотсон над ним или нет. Он говорил это все всерьез и знал, что не сможет выдержать, если его поднимут на смех. Неужели Уотсону действительно хотелось знать?

– Я не знаю, – запнулся он и по глупости своей дальше произнес именно то, что на самом деле имел в виду. – Я хотел бы навсегда сохранить этот самый момент, чтобы никогда не забыть его.

Уотсон тихо рассмеялся.

– Тебе хочется в точности сохранить в памяти момент, где мы едем в никуда, но солнечная система – это пустая трата ресурсов?

– Это не то же самое! Это не имеет значения.

Уотсон уже бесчисленное множество раз дразнил его за незнание того, что Солнце крутится вокруг Земли. Или наоборот?

– Это комплимент погоде или моему таланту водителя? – Уотсон задал свой риторический вопрос и в этот раз действительно рассмеялся.

Хорошо, теперь он понял. Уотсон определенно смеялся над ним.

Он решил, что это не имеет значения. Он стал бы защищать эти воспоминания, независимо от того, что про это все думал Уотсон. И он никогда не расскажет никому об этих приключениях, чтобы никто никогда не смог запятнать память о них. Особенно Уилкс.

Он уже представлял слова Уилкса. Как мило со стороны Уотсона было выгуливать его, пока Себастьян лежал с простудой! Боже, целыми днями развлекать такую молоденькую штучку, как он, изо дня в день – а был ли он уверен, что еще не надоел Уотсону до слез?

Он оторвал истертые края карты. То, что несколько мгновений назад было странно очаровательным, теперь раздражало.

В ярости он сказал:

– Я хотел бы быть тридцатипятилетним мужчиной, носящим самый элегантный костюм, который только мог бы сотворить портной, и не заботящимся ни о чем на свете, кроме своей работы.

– Тебя не было бы в этой машине со мной, если бы ты был таким, – сказал Уотсон. – И оставь в покое нашу единственную карту.

Он поджал губы и вдруг разорвал карту напополам. Он бы вдобавок выбросил обрывки из машины, если бы только одна из рук Уотсона, отпустив руль, не схватила его за запястье.

– Боже! Почему ты ведешь себя, как ребенок?

– Если я такой ребенок, – выплюнул он, – зачем вы таскаете меня с собой на машине изо дня в день? О, не говорите мне. Вы просто добры, это довольно очевидно – но зачем было выбирать меня жертвой своего милосердия? Почему бы вам не поискать кого-то другого для вашей благотворительности?

– Я не «таскаю» тебя никуда, ты, черт возьми, хорошо знаешь об этом. Мы проводим время вместе, вдвоем, и мы делаем это, потому что ты не носишь самые лучшие костюмы, сшитые на заказ, которые только можно купить, и потому что ты не тридцатипятилетний мужчина, которого не заботит ничто на свете.

Лицо Уотсона на какое-то мгновение лишилось всякого выражения. Он не мог сказать, счел ли Уотсон весь разговор забавным или неприятным. А, может быть, он просто больше не знал, как интерпретировать поступки Уотсона, теперь, когда Уотсон предал его и его доверие.

– Сожалею, что я с моим юным возрастом вижу это по-другому. Куда уж нам тягаться с непостижимым и таинственным Джоном Уотсоном.

Уотсон рассмеялся.

– Непостижимый? Таинственный? Я, правда?

– Вы точно знаете, что я имею в виду! Я и сейчас знаю о вас не больше, чем знал в тот первый день, когда увидел вас, потому что вы никогда не говорите о себе ничего значимого.

– О, так мы спорим? И что именно ты знал обо мне тогда?

Уотсон говорил шутливо, но под этим всем скрывалось что-то опасное. Это был тот самый человек, который незамедлительно среагировал на легчайший намек на крик, человек, чьи мозолистые руки говорили о том, что он умеет убивать.

Его прежняя мелочность и бахвальство оставили его. Теперь казалось, что начинать этот разговор было недальновидно.

– Что ж, в основном то, что я уже говорил вам. Я знаю о вашей хромоте и о том, что вы жили в Мэндерли, и... – дальше он запнулся, – и что у вас умерла жена.

Он так глубоко спрятал это знание, и все же слова с легкостью сорвались с его губ. Ни один из них никогда раньше не обсуждал или не упоминал жену Уотсона.

«Ваша жена».

Уотсон глубоко вдохнул. Из-за этого одно крыло его носа скользнуло вверх, заставляя его выглядеть одновременно рассерженным и очаровательным. Уотсон свернул к обочине дороги и остановил машину.

– Немного раньше ты говорил о способе хранения воспоминаний. Прости, что я рассмеялся. Просто я вижу это совсем по-другому. Если бы все твои воспоминания были горьки, ты, возможно, предпочел бы забыть их.

Уотсону пришлось сделать паузу, прежде чем продолжить. Его голос был очень низок и едва слышен. Говорить о самом себе для этого человека было сложно даже физически, но он хорошо справлялся.

– Кое-что случилось год назад, кое-что, что изменило всю мою жизнь, и я хочу забыть все это. Все, что было до этого, тоже. Весь смысл моего приезда сюда в том, чтобы попытаться начать все сначала. И я знаю, что это идеалистично – иногда воспоминания все равно возвращаются. Если ты хочешь правды, я скажу, ведь ты все равно можешь узнать что угодно безо всяких разговоров. Там, на вершине холма, я был там раньше. С моей женой.

Уотсон снова сделал паузу. Его глаза продолжали смотреть прямо перед собой. Казалось, ему было легче произносить эту речь, как монолог, притворяясь, что его никто не слышит.

– Ты спрашивал, изменилось ли там что-нибудь. Нет, но не было и никаких свидетельств того, что я был там раньше. Будто теперь все это существует лишь в моей памяти, а воспоминания могут быть переписаны. Итак, теперь ты был со мной там. Да. Это помогло. Ты стер все это. Ты действительно стер для меня прошлое. Так что к черту твою чопорную пуританскую речь и к черту твое представление о моей доброте и милосердии. Если я провожу время с тобой, это потому, что я хочу быть с тобой, и, если ты не веришь мне, то выметайся из машины и иди домой пешком.

Уотсон наконец повернулся и посмотрел прямо на всего пассажира, но только когда закончил говорить.

Тот потерял дар речи. Его лицо было опущено вниз со стыда, а пальцы застыли на уголке изодранной карты. Он понял, что если попытается заговорить, то может заплакать.

– Ну? Есть что сказать? Или ты опять перемахнешь через дверь и оставишь меня здесь?

Если бы он был хоть немного моложе, он бы просто расплакался. Вместо этого он ощутил покалывание от подступивших к уголкам глаз слез, которые он упрямо пытался сдержать. Он знал, что от этого и его лицо, и его глаза станут красными.

– Я хочу домой, – сказал он слабо. Его голос дрожал.

Уотсон с силой надавил на педаль сцепления и повел машину назад по той же дороге.

Он моргнул, и одна слеза вдруг скатилась по его щеке и упала на бумажные обрывки в его руках. Вся суровость Уотсона тут же полностью исчезла.

– О, Боже, – произнес Уотсон, положив свою руку поверх натянутого на плечи его пассажира пальто и притянув его к себе. Тот опустил голову Уотсону на плечо, это казалось таким естественным.

При этом Уотсону все еще удавалось держать одну руку на руле. Ему подумалось, что Уотсон должно быть хотел снова остановить машину и съехать на обочину, но их скорость, напротив, только увеличивалась.

– Ты достаточно молод, чтобы быть моим сыном, – сказал Уотсон ни с того ни с сего. – И я не знаю, как себя с тобой вести.

Вождение Уотсона в этот момент можно было назвать безрассудным, учитывая, что ему пришлось вывернуть руль, чтобы не задеть собаку, перебегающую дорогу.

Он ожидал, что после этого Уотсон выпустит его из своих объятий, но тот этого не сделал.

– Уотсон, – сказал он, радуясь, что его голос перестал дрожать, – вам бы пришлось стать отцом в возмутительно юном возрасте, чтобы это было правдой.

Уотсон мрачно рассмеялся.

– Знаешь, забудь все, что я сказал тебе этим утром. Все прошло. Я готов к тому, чтобы все это закончилось. Боже, давай не будем больше говорить об этом. И послушай, все в моей семье зовут меня Джоном, и мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы и ты тоже звал меня так. Ты уже достаточно долго держался со мной церемонно.

Ему стало тепло. Предположительно из-за пальто и объятий с другим человеком. Он согласно кивнул, уткнувшись Уотсону в плечо.

– Пообещай мне еще кое-что. Обещай мне, что никогда не будешь носить сшитые на заказ костюмы, – ох, ладно, носи костюмы, это не самая важная часть, – но пообещай мне, что никогда не станешь человеком, не заботящимся ни о чем на свете.

– Хорошо, но только пока я смогу носить хорошо пошитые костюмы.

Он поднял глаза и улыбнулся – по-настоящему улыбнулся – и обнаружил, что теперь не может удержаться от смеха. И Уотсон – нет, Джон – легко рассмеялся вместе с ним.

И так же легко между ними все вновь наладилось.

Джон снизил скорость машины до более приемлемого уровня и наклонился в его сторону, прижимаясь своими тонкими губами к его волосам, спадающим на его лоб, и замер так на мгновение.

Он не мог вспомнить, когда кто-то целовал его в последний раз. Его мать обычно целовала его в щеку, но, он был уверен, она не целовала его с самого детства. А его отец и брат, разумеется, вообще этого не делали.

И это было нормально, ведь он никогда не видел в Джоне отца или брата.

Возможно, это было одной из тех вещей, которые делают друзья?

В любом случае, он знал, это значило, что Джон был счастлив рядом с ним.

– Ты понимаешь, о чем я? – спросил Джон.

Он кивнул. Конечно, он понял. Джон хотел, чтобы они были друзьями.

Утро вновь стало идеальным.


	4. Глава 4

Днем начался ад.

Уилкс, по-видимому, чудесным образом выздоровел и теперь устраивал вечеринку в своем номере. То, как он сумел поладить с ранее «неважными» для него людьми (теперь не считающимися таковыми), было неясно. Уилкс умел управляться с такими вещами, и теперь почти весь «Лазурный берег» соберется в его просторном гостиничном номере.

Возможно, могло быть и хуже. По крайней мере Уилкс не застал его с Уотсоном.

С Джоном.

Теперь ему следовало называть его Джоном.

Он до сих пор был потрясен тем, чем внезапно обернулось его пребывание в Монте. Если бы пару недель назад ему сказали, что, путешествуя с Уилксом, он заведет знакомство с одним из самых богатых людей в Англии, он бы попросту не поверил. Сама мысль об этом была невероятной – чем-то, о чем он, не имеющий друзей чудак, и не мечтал, да и не хотел мечтать. И все же ему хотелось, чтобы это продолжалось бесконечно.

Впрочем, он прекрасно понимал, что этого не будет. Именно этот факт заставил его почти возненавидеть их с Джоном краткое знакомство. Его жизнь и раньше не была счастливой, но в его скучном существовании была безопасная простота. Он превратил свой разум в просторное и почти материальное пространство, которое использовал как систему хранения и в которое мог почти физически переместиться. И он почти жил там, выныривая только тогда, когда Себастьяну требовалось его присутствие, и возвращаясь обратно, едва закончив свои дела.

А теперь он оказался в настоящем, материальном мире, и было неясно, вернется ли он когда-нибудь к своему изначальному состоянию. Если бы он смог проводить каждый свой день с Джоном, он бы точно этого бы не захотел. Но они с Уилксом рано или поздно покинут Монте-Карло, когда Уилкс решит, что с него хватит, а Джон Уотсон, разумеется, вернется в Мэндерли, где и должен быть.

Скорее всего, они больше никогда не увидят друг друга. Уилкс всегда в поиске новых богатств и знакомств – лишь вопрос времени, когда Европа ему наскучит. Не было никакой особой причины, по которой они могли когда-нибудь оказаться в тех же кругах, что и Джон Уотсон.

Он бы и дальше предавался этим мыслям, если бы только Уилкс его не прервал.

– Где ты был, черт возьми? – спросил его Уилкс, при появлении прислуги начинавший бешено жестикулировать, направляя людей в подготавливающуюся комнату. – Нам понадобятся как минимум три ведра льда, доставьте их ровно через два часа… О, Боже, отложите бокалы в сторону! ...И ты все это время играл в теннис?

Внимание Уилкса, разумеется, не было сосредоточено на нем в этот момент, но он все же напрягся и вытянулся, прикидывая, как много Уилкс может знать. Его вопрос предполагал подозрение – возможно ли, что Уилкс знал, что ему солгали?

«Нет, – решил он, – скорее всего, нет». В Уилксе не было ни намека на тонкость, тот бы задал такой вопрос прямо.

Он знал, что рано или поздно ему придется перестать игнорировать, что Уилкс задал ему вопрос, но только не сейчас. Вместо ответа он растянулся в кресле, с ногами забравшись на сиденье. Слуги, снующие туда-сюда, вероятно, осудили бы его манеру сидеть, но ему было все равно.

– Тебе не стоит садиться так, когда у нас будут гости. ...Нет, нет, не туда, серьезно!.. Послушай, каждый, кто сейчас в Монте, придет ко мне сегодня вечером, так что тебе лучше воздержаться от твоих обычных чудачеств, – сказал ему Уилкс снова, поскольку его внимание отвлек слуга, чуть не поставивший стул в неправильное место. – Вообще, не открывай рот, пока к тебе не обратятся. И, пожалуйста, не повторяй сегодня тот вечер с Уотсоном! Я уже послал кое-кого пригласить его, раз уж тебя не было поблизости.

При упоминании Уотсона он резко сменил свою позу в кресле.

Джон придет? Он думал, что из-за этой вечеринки они не смогут провести вечер вместе, но стоило догадаться, что Уилкс попросит Джона прийти.

Нет, то, что Джон приглашен, вовсе не обязательно означало, что он придет. Он представил Джона, получившего приглашение, улыбающегося, смеющегося над настойчивостью Уилкса.

«Придет ли Джон? Нет. Джон ненавидит подобные сборища. Он не придет».

Боже, он надеялся, что Джон придет.

Джон, который поцеловал его этим утром. Ну, его волосы. Джон поцеловал его волосы.

Но, разумеется, Уилкс тоже будет на вечеринке этим вечером. Он подумал о том, получится ли у него поговорить с Джоном так, чтобы Себастьян не заметил. А если их заметит кто-то другой? Ему было ненавистно, что это вообще имеет значение. Но если Уилкс узнает об их – их – дружбе, издевательским речам не будет конца. Особенно, если они с Джоном не будут поддерживать связь.

«Ох, а Уотсон, твой старый друг, тебе не писал? Ох, не писал? Ни слова? Что ж, это вряд ли большой сюрприз. Ты так давил на этого беднягу, и как добрый и великодушный Уотсон все это терпел? Он был так добр».

Он надеялся, что Джон не придет.

– Ради бога, перестань играться со своими волосами и крутиться у зеркала, сделай что-то полезное!

***

Уилкс по крайней мере еще трижды почти взорвался, и ближе всего к срыву он был всего за пятнадцать минут до начала (не то вино, не та скатерть и т.д.), но, когда первые гости начали прибывать, его отвратительная усмешка уже не сходила с лица.

Как обычно Уилкс представил его, пренебрежительно махнув рукой в его сторону, и гости были более чем счастливы уловить намек, что он не стоит внимания. А он, скучающий, продолжил сидеть в своем кресле, но теперь уже держал ноги прочно прижатыми к полу. Утомительно.

Первые гости чувствовали себя некомфортно, сидя рядом с ним в полной тишине, но вскоре его совсем перестали замечать, когда комната заполнилась громко разговаривающими людьми, прихлебывающими из своих бокалов и заливающимися смехом. Ему стало любопытно, не умер ли он, и, если да, это ли та загробная жизнь, которую он заслужил за все свои грехи?

Его разуму стоило сосредоточиться на более полезных вещах, например, на собранных образцах почвы. А вместо этого он прокручивал в голове все те же две мысли: во-первых, Джон Хэмиш Уотсон попросил его назвать его Джоном, а во-вторых, и, что, возможно, более удивительно, губы Джона прижались к его голове. А затем губы Джона остались в таком положении еще на двадцать две секунды. И эти мысли определенно были намного приятнее, чем думы о грязи.

Он так и провел бы весь вечер, размышляя об этом, но герой его мыслей в конце концов появился в комнате.

Джон завладел всем его вниманием с момента, как вошел в дверь. Казалось, Джон создавал вокруг себя какую-то ауру, которая размывала всех остальных в комнате, превращая все в смесь красок и бликов. Все остальные исчезали, и чем дальше они находились от Джона, тем менее значительными и четкими они становились.

К несчастью, Джон Уотсон оказывал точно такое же влияние на большинство людей в комнате, так что Уилкс уже приближался к нему.

Поскольку они с Джоном уже стали довольно близки, он раньше обычного заметил, что для Джона все это было довольно мучительным. Уилкс заговорил с Джоном, с энтузиазмом тряся его руку, другой рукой сжимая его предплечье. А затем повел его вглубь комнаты, представляя гостям. Джон натужно улыбался и кивал головой новым знакомым. «Джон ненавидит все это, он это ненавидит – и все же он пришел. Почему Джон пришел?»

Джон все время пытался поймать его взгляд. Он отвернулся, решительно намереваясь смотреть в другом направлении. Издалека глаза Джона показались ему карими, и это было странно смущающим.

Подойдет ли Джон, чтобы поговорить с ним? Нет, не стоило, не перед всеми этими людьми. Они не смогут обсудить ничего интересного.

Но потом, они ведь много раз обедали вместе. В многолюдном ресторане отеля. Кто-нибудь из людей на вечеринке, возможно, видел их вместе раньше, и вполне мог сказать Уилксу об этом. Боже, как он мог быть таким глупым?

Уилкс остановил Джона и, постучав ножом по бокалу, заставил всех вокруг замолчать.

Он съежился, услышав этот звук, потому что знал, что за этим последует. Неужели ничто не спасет их от речей Себастьяна?

– Тост за Уотсона, нашего нового друга! Как приятно было увидеть его в Монте, наконец, вернувшегося к обычной жизни. И тост в честь его безвременно почившей жены, Мэри Уотсон, почтим ее память!

Уилкс стоял, повернувшись к Джону спиной, произнося свою речь. Возможно, он замолчал бы, если бы увидел, как изменилось лицо Джона, хотя, зная Уилкса, возможно, и нет.

Многие из гостей, которые были к ним ближе, подались вперед, поднимая бокалы за Джона, но тот отстранился от толпы, и отставил свой бокал на ближайший столик.

Когда Джон заговорил, его голос был тихим и спокойным.

– Вы ее не знали. Никто из вас не знал ее, – вслед за этим замечанием наступила ужасающая тишина, а Джон выглядел так, словно и вовсе не собирался этого говорить. Джон сглотнул, ненадолго подняв глаза, прежде чем уйти в себя. – Извините, я… Всего доброго.

И точно так же, как и в конце их первого вечера, Джон стремительно покинул комнату.

За его уходом последовало потрясенное молчание, но вскоре комната снова наполнились голосами. Уилкс, сначала занервничавший, рассмеялся, будто ничего не случилось.

У него было предчувствие, что вскоре Себастьян отпустит какой-нибудь комментарий о странностях аристократов, вызвав тем самым громкий хор одобрения.

Он бы этого не выдержал. Он поднялся со стула, как только снова поднялся шум, и последовал за Джоном, чтобы сказать ему… сказать ему… он не знал что.

Когда он вышел в коридор, Джон уже был у лифта.

– Джон! – позвал он. Джон чуть повернулся, но недостаточно для того, чтобы они оказались лицом к лицу.

– Мне жаль, что так рано покидаю твою вечеринку, – через плечо бросил Джон, зайдя в открывшиеся двери, как только подъехал лифт. Джон тяжело опирался на трость.

– Это была не моя вечеринка, – поправил он Джона.

Это было неправильно. Этот вечер не должен был заканчиваться так.

Двери лифта пришли в движение.

– Хорошего вечера, – произнес Джон, прежде чем они полностью закрылись.

Джон едва ли хоть раз оглянулся на него.

***

На вечеринку он возвращаться не стал. Он просто не понимал, как она вообще может продолжаться после бесчувственности и последующей неловкости, продемонстрированной на ней – вещей, за которые обычно он был в ответе.

Когда он вернулся в свою комнату, внутри у него все сжималось, будто он съел что-то испорченное. Это было странно: сегодня во рту у него не побывало ни крошки.

Он всегда презирал Себастьяна, но никогда – так сильно, как в этот момент. Джон просто хотел расслабиться на вечеринке, неужели для того, чтобы Уилкс напоминал ему о смерти его возлюбленной жены? Той жены, которую Джон отчаянно пытался забыть, только чтобы больше не чувствовать боли от этих воспоминаний.

В его собственной памяти всплыл образ Джона, стоящего на краю холма и вглядывающегося в океан, который отнял ее у него. Все ближе к обрыву, словно желая присоединиться к ней.

Интересно, Джон скучает по Мэри так же сильно, как он сам будет скучать по Джону?

Он упрекнул себя за этот вопрос. Это была предосудительно эгоистичная мысль и глупая к тому же. Джон и Мэри были мужем и женой, а они с Джоном были просто двумя людьми, которые составили друг другу компанию на отдыхе, и никем больше.

Сборник любовных стихотворений все еще был в его тумбочке, лежал рядом с конвертом с запиской, которую Джон написал ему в их первый вечер. Он выдвинул ящик и распахнул книгу.

Он не был уверен, каких изменений он ожидал найти; надпись на первой странице оставалась прежней. «М» в слове «Мэри» все еще была смелой и яркой, и такой и останется, хоть самой Мэри больше нет. Хэмишу – от Мэри.

Книга могла быть подарком. Может быть, это был день рождения Джона, может быть, это было просто так. Возможно, они часто дарили друг другу подарки без повода. Джон останавливал на чем-то взгляд и думал: «Мэри бы это понравилось».

Джон, должно быть, и сам писал стихи о любви. Наверное, очень милые и очень любительские. А она купила ему книгу, чтобы мягко подразнить его насчет его литературных талантов. Она вручила бы свой подарок, обернутый красивой бумагой и украшенный лентой. Джон, возможно, работал за своим столом, скучающий, нуждающийся в отвлечении. Она встала бы позади него и вложила бы книгу в его руки.

«Что это?» – спросил бы он ее. «Просто открой», – ответила бы она. И пока Джон распаковывал бы подарок, она бы склонилась над его плечом, наблюдая, как улыбка расцветает на его лице. «Сборник стихов? Ты хочешь сказать, что я должен оставить это профессионалам?» – спросил бы Джон, не всерьез, просто поддевая ее в ответ. Мэри рассмеялась бы и поправила его – эта книга для вдохновения.

В своем посвящении она использовала имя Хэмиш, второе имя Джона. Он и сам предпочитал называться своим вторым именем, так что этот выбор был ему хорошо понятен. Семья Джона, его тети и дяди, бабушка, сестра, все они использовали имя Джон. Люди, которые на самом деле не имели для Джона никакого значения, те люди, о которых Джон почти никогда не думал, с которыми Джон чувствовал себя все таким же одиноким. С Мэри было по-другому. Мэри не была похожа на других людей, и она выбрала имя Хэмиш. Это имя, написанное ее смелой рукой, принадлежало ей одной.

Она писала его снова и снова, небрежно и привычно. Она кричала «Хэмиш», когда звала его, и Джон всегда знал, что это она, а не кто-то другой. Мэри произносила это имя решительно и твердо, также, как написала его на этом титульном листе. Хэмиш.

А он должен называть его Джоном.

***

В тот вечер ему приснилось, что он идет по длинной грунтовой дороге. Он был моложе или, возможно, ниже, или и то, и другое, поскольку он был не выше ограды, мимо которой он шел. Когда он продолжил двигаться дальше, он узнал дорогу – одну из тех в Монте, которую он видел раньше и сохранил в своих чертогах разума.

Если точнее, это был перекресток с той улицей, которая привела их к обрыву, тому самому, где Джон раньше бывал с Мэри.

Но сейчас во сне он не был самим собой, понял он. Точнее он, должно быть, был тем самым мальчиком, которого он заметил тогда, мальчиком, который улыбался и махал ему, когда он проезжал мимо в машине Джона. И точно так же, как тот мальчик, он шел вдоль дороги, когда машина Джона появилась на перекрестке.

Автомобиль двигался быстрее, чем ему стоило по этой извилистой, грунтовой дороге. Со скоростью, очень похожей на ту, с которой Джон гнал автомобиль в тот день, обнимая его самого одной рукой и держа вторую на руле. Он помахал проезжающей машине, как тот мальчик тогда, в надежде, что Джон заметит его.

Но Джон не заметил. Или, должно быть, просто не увидел его, поскольку Джон проехал мимо, никак не отреагировав, оставляя за собой только облако пыли. Был ли сейчас кто-нибудь на пассажирском сиденье автомобиля, где он сам когда-то сидел? Он не мог сказать – все постоянно менялось. В какой-то момент там было пусто, и Джон был один. А порой ему казалось, что он замечает там полупрозрачные очертания какого-то человека – женщины.

Когда пыль осела, дорога исчезла, и он снова оказался в картинной галерее перед портретом капитана. И, как и в прошлый раз, на картине был Джон: в капитанском мундире и все в той же позе. Он не спускал с картины глаз и ждал, когда Джон снова выйдет из рамы и подойдет к нему, как раньше, но в этот раз Джон оставался неподвижным – просто мазки на холсте.

Это было так неправильно: почему Джон был лишь картиной, когда сам он был из плоти и крови? Они не смогли бы кататься на машине вместе, если б это было так. И как бы они смогли поужинать вместе, если бы Джон был в таком виде?

Ему вспомнился сон, в котором Джон касался его волос, и вспомнилось, как настоящий Джон целовал его волосы, и потому он протянул руку к холсту. Его пальцы прошли через раму и прикоснулись к плечу Джона. Джон улыбнулся ему, нежно, так, как всегда и делал, слушая его рассказы. Это был откровенный и открытый взгляд. Джон выглядел так, будто чего-то ждал от него, но он не знал, чего хотел этот человек.

Но он знал, чего хочет он сам: чтобы Джон сделал все эти вещи снова, как в том, другом сне, и чтобы Джон прижал его к себе и поцеловал, как тогда в машине. Стоило ему только подумать об этом, Джон потянулся к нему и притянул его к себе, пока их тела не сплелись друг с другом. Они прижимались к друг другу. Лицом к лицу. Джон был теплым, и ему хотелось стать еще ближе, прижаться к Джону еще сильнее.

Одежда соскользнула с его тела, исчезая – или, возможно, он и вовсе не был одет? Он прижимался к Джону так сильно, что всей кожей чувствовал чужую накрахмаленную одежду. Его руки сжались на джоновых бедрах, лицо уткнулось куда-то в его шею, а пах прижался к паху Джона. Но этого было недостаточно, совершенно недостаточно.

Ему казалось, что он горит, ему _нужно было_  что-то сделать, и Джон был так, так близко. Он последовал своему инстинкту. Не думая ни о чем, он качнул бедрами, потершись о ткань джоновых брюк. Он застонал, – было так хорошо, – и поэтому он качнул бедрами снова, а затем еще. И точно так же, как в прошлом сне, Джон прошептал ему те же нежные, ласковые слова, слова, которые он всегда хотел услышать. _Да, блестяще, да, Шер..._  

Он проснулся, задохнувшийся, мокрый от пота (и других жидкостей). И только потом осознал, что лежал лицом вниз и терся о простыни. О Боже, _о Боже_. 

Внезапная догадка заставила его почувствовать себя и глупым, и испуганным. Он хотел Джона. Он **_хотел_** Джона.

Всегда было что-то.

Внезапный стук в дверь заставил его вскочить. (Джон?)

– Ты еще тут? Ты, что, все еще спишь после того, как вчера лег так рано?!

Это был Уилкс. Черт, Уилкс. Уилкс!

В панике он стянул свою ночную рубашку и бросил в угол за умывальник. Дверная ручка заскрипела.

– Не входи! – воскликнул он, пытаясь смыть с себя свидетельства своего сна.

– Ладно! Ты такой нервный в последнее время! Но у меня для тебя замечательные новости, так что приходи, как только будешь готов.

Он с облегчением вздохнул и смочил полотенце, чтобы отчистить себя. Уилкс упомянул какие-то «замечательные новости»? Скорее всего, это было что-то совершенно противоположное.

У него не было времени размышлять об этом прямо сейчас, было гораздо более важно подумать о другом. Например, о том, как он мог позволить себе испытывать привязанность подобного рода к совершенно недоступному человеку. Даже если не учитывать разницу в их социальном статусе: Джон все еще оплакивал другую всем своим сердцем и душой. Его хромота и тремор. Напряжение при одном упоминании его родовом гнезде. Джон, вглядывающийся в океан, который отнял у него жену, и подающийся вперед, будто желая, чтобы океан забрал и его тоже. Человек в таком состоянии не смог бы легко отпустить прошлую любовь, если вообще смог бы.

Но раз уж Уилкс позвал его, он неохотно оделся и направился в его номер, расположенный дальше по коридору. К его удивлению, в него тут же чуть не врезался коридорный, с чемоданом вышедший из номера Уилкса.

Осознание окатило его ведром ледяной воды. Он вошел в апартаменты Уилкса с тупой болью в сердце, которая стала сильнее, едва он увидел, что Уилкс был полностью собран. Уилкс, напротив, находился в отличном настроении и стал еще довольнее, когда увидел его, застывшего в дверном проеме.

– Наконец-то, ты здесь! И, о, боже, ты выглядишь потрясенным! Обычно ты все узнаешь еще до того, как я успеваю тебе рассказать, удивить тебя хоть разок мне в новинку, – сказал Уилкс, хлопнув в ладоши.

– И под сюрпризом ты подразумеваешь наш немедленный отъезд из этого отеля? – спросил он. Он пытался произнести это скучающим тоном, но не был уверен, что у него получилось.

– Да, как ты и сказал, мы уезжаем. Я до смерти устал от Монте. Да и от Европы в целом. Что думаешь о Нью-Йорке?

Он предпочел бы тюрьму. Он почувствовал холодную тяжесть в желудке, нарастающую все больше и больше, возможно, вторя тяжелым ощущениям в груди.

– Что ж, не вижу должного энтузиазма. Я думал, ты ненавидишь Монте. Ты же считаешь его ненатуральным и поверхностным. Боже, ты даже сказал об этом Уотсону, Бог знает, что он об этом подумал.

– Я привык к Монте, – сказал он безжизненно, его мысли были о другом. Что подумает Джон, если они отправятся в Америку этим утром?

– Ну, тебе просто нужно будет привыкнуть к Нью-Йорку, вот и все. Для тебя это должно быть желанной переменой, знаешь ли. Там будут молодые люди твоего круга, твоего социального класса. Сможешь сам найти себе небольшую группу друзей, и не нужно будет ждать, пока я это сделаю.

Разумеется, «его социального класса», Уилкс как всегда знал, как расставить точки над «i». Он не был частью мира Уотсона и Уилкса. Он жил иллюзиями, не более того, и рано или поздно они должны были рассеяться.

Тем не менее: его собственная «группа друзей»! Какая нелепая мысль. Общение со сверстниками всегда оборачивалось одними только неприятностями. Он никогда раньше не встречал таких людей, как Джон, и был уверен, что больше никогда и не встретит.

– Мы поплывем на корабле! – продолжил Уилкс. – Разве не умно? И ты бы знал об этом, если бы был здесь вчера, и мне бы не пришлось самому звонить на стойку регистрации. Ты в последнее время пренебрегаешь мной.

Это замечание в каком-то смысле было точным. Он на мгновение задумался, не поставил ли под угрозу свое положение, будучи настолько неучтивым. К счастью, Уилкс, казалось, куда больше наслаждался своими жалобами на его невнимательность, чем действительно обращал на нее внимания.

– Ну, ступай, ты будешь так занят, сегодня утром у тебя не будет времени, чтобы скучать по Монте! – Уилкс рассмеялся, все еще наслаждаясь, что ему удалось сохранить от него какой-то сюрприз.

Он позволил Уилксу наслаждаться его победой, зная, что он сам с куда большим успехом скрывал от него кое-что гораздо более важное.

Как он скажет Джону, что уезжает? Возможно, они встретятся в холле и обменяются ужасными формальностями, которыми обычно сопровождаются вежливые прощания. Они солгут друг другу, обещая не терять связь, без сомненья. Джон подзовет официанта, чтобы тот принес им перо и бумагу, чтобы записать его адрес, как будто это необходимо, а он будет думать: «Еще четыре с половиной минуты. И я больше никогда его не увижу».

Неловкость, которой никогда не было раньше, превратит их в незнакомцев в этот последний момент. Он, конечно, улыбнется, быть может, попытается шутить, только чтобы услышать, как Джон смеется. Он применит дедукцию к какому-нибудь новому постояльцу отеля, стоящему на другом конце холла, чтобы они вместе посмеялись за счет незнакомца, потому что друг для друга они уже будут чужими людьми. Он скажет: «Что ж...», – не зная, что еще можно сказать. Скорее всего, как и другие мужчины, они пожмут руки.

Затем Уилкс появится из открывшихся дверей лифта, и ему придется пересечь холл, чтобы вернуться к нему. Он и Уилкс отправятся в Нью-Йорк. На мгновение он представил и это тоже. Студенты и молодые банковские клерки станут теми, с кем, по мнению Уилкса, он и должен общаться. Он, как от него и требуется, будет с ними вежлив, хотя все, чего он будет желать, это остаться наедине со своими мыслями – его единственным утешением с этих пор.

Они с Джоном обменяются адресами, и Джон, возможно, попросит его писать о том, как там в Америке, о его новых исследованиях или интересах. Сначала Джон будет читать его письма со сдержанной нежностью к этому странному ребенку, которого он катал на машине во время своего отдыха в Монте-Карло. Джон, немногословный и незаинтересованный в обсуждении своей личной жизни, не станет писать ему в ответ ничего, кроме самых общих фраз. Скоро его письма станут редкими, промежуток между ними станет все нарастать, и вскоре письма совсем прекратятся, как только Джон полностью вернется в более подходящий ему социальный круг.

Он не мог вынести даже мысли об этом. Стать для Джона бременем, грустным одиноким мальчишкой, которого тот подцепил в Монте, не более того. Он мог вынести все, кроме этого.

Нет, он не станет устраивать прощальную встречу с Джоном. Он разольет воспоминания во флаконы, как тогда и сказал, и они будут неприкасаемыми и неизменными. Единственный способ сделать это успешно – это не погубить их, оттягивая неизбежное.

Возможно, все это к лучшему. Джон отдалился от него в прошлый вечер, а в ответ он мечтал о вещах… вещах, которые не должны были ему сниться о вдовце. Даже если бы он не уезжал сейчас, он знал, что этим непоправимо нарушил природу их дружбы. Джон назвал его ребенком и утешил после того, как он почти расплакался в его машине. Как Джон почувствовал бы себя, если бы узнал, как это утешение было им истолковано?

Он делает правильный выбор. Чистую рану проще излечить, так почему бы для привязанности этому не сработать?

Он и не заметил, как покинул Уилкса и вернулся в свою комнату. У него было не так уж много личных вещей, да и ото всех изученных образцов он уже избавился. Уилкс не просчитался, потребовав паковаться в последнюю минуту. Это не было такой уж проблемой.

Как только он закончил с одеждой, он вспомнил о содержимом своего прикроватного ящика. Он открыл его, чтобы достать конверт с карточкой, на котором рукой Джона было выведено его собственное имя, и сборник любовных стихов. Он представил, как легко все это сгорело бы в одном из многих каминов этого отеля.

Но вместо этого он просунул конверт между страницами книги, где-то между самых первых страниц. Книжка проскользнула во внутренний карман его пиджака; он закрыл это дело. И дверь номера он закрыл с похожим чувством. Он поколебался в коридоре, глядя в сторону лифта. Комната Джона была в всего одной короткой поездке наверх.

Он задался вопросом, что скажет Джон и как он будет выглядеть, если узнает, что они больше никогда не увидят друг друга. Будет ли он задумчиво улыбаться, вспоминая те недели, которые они провели вместе? Или это будет просто еще один день его путешествия в побеге от дома и собственного горя, а весь мир будет все так же размыт для него?

Если бы он увидел Джона сейчас – он был уверен – он не придумает, что сказать. Не встречаться с Джоном перед отъездом, несомненно, было самым лучшим решением.

Он, скорее всего, и так уже выставил себя дураком однажды и не собирался выставлять и во второй раз этим искренним прощанием. В жизни Джона Уотсона из Мэндерли он всегда будет не важнее мальчишки на дороге, махающего пролетающим мимо машинам.

Пришло время забыть о своих несбывшихся мечтаниях и продолжить идти своей дорогой.


	5. Chapter 5

Уверенный в своем решении, он поспешил вниз, чтобы открыть Уилкса на улице у ступеней отеля; тот раздраженно инструктировал прислугу, как им следует закреплять багаж. По-видимому, это был сложный процесс, требующий нескольких попыток: багаж закрепляли только для того, чтобы перезагрузить машину и начать все заново.

Сначала он хотел сбежать вниз по лестнице, сесть в машину и уехать, не оглядываясь назад.

Но подготовка к отъезду еще не зашла так далеко, как он ожидал и надеялся. По его оценке, персонал мог еще минут десять или двадцать танцевать вокруг машины.

По правде говоря, времени довольно много.

Прислуга периодически отвлекалась и на других постояльцев, которые съезжали из отеля в это же время, и Себастьян, конечно же, возмущался по этому поводу. Пожилые супруги, которые действительно нуждались в помощи при погрузке своих вещей, были вынуждены ждать, когда прислуга вновь переключится на них. Однако они явно не очень сильно переживали из-за того, что Уилкс позаимствовал их помощников. Пожалуй, они так даже обрадовались: он заметил, что жена собиралась остаться в отеле еще на несколько дней, и потому супруги были рады, чтобы провести вместе еще несколько минут, чтобы попрощаться.

Он отвел взгляд, когда муж наклонился к жене ради прощального поцелуя. Сборник любовных стихов, лежащий во внутреннем кармане пиджака, прижался к его груди.

Черт.

\- Я поднимусь за шляпой, я оставил ее наверху! - крикнул он Уилксу и помчался вверх по лестнице к вестибюлю отеля.

Позади послышался оклик Уилкса:

\- Но ты же ненавидишь шляпы!

Не важно.

Он пронесся по коридору и, осознав, что не сможет дождаться лифта, с головокружительной скоростью взбежал по лестнице, выводя из себя проходящей мимо прислугу.

Он гадал, а был ли Джон вообще сейчас в своем номере. Конечно, был, Джон всегда избегал спускающейся к завтраку толпы.

К тому времени, как он оказался на нужном этаже, он успел задохнуться; его тяжелое дыхание в комплекте с сжатой в кулак ладонью, где он принялся стучать по двери, нарушили тишину коридора.

\- Дайте мне минуту! - воскликнул из номера Джон.

\- У меня нет минуты! - крикнул он в ответ, уже не беспокоясь о том, как будет выглядеть со стороны: нетерпеливым, грубым, слишком взволнованным или чрезмерно навязчивым. Он потерял всякий здравый смысл и всю свою сдержанность, когда решил не оставаться у машины, не говоря уже о том, что сдержанным он никогда и не был. Джон не открывал слишком долго. Он подергал ручку двери - черт возьми, Джон, конечно же, запер дверь! Может быть, у него получится вскрыть ...

И он бы сделал это, если бы пришлось, но буквально через мгновение Джон открыл дверь, так и не закончив бриться.

Джон был собранным и невозмутимым. Боже, даже с бородой из мыльной пены и полотенцем на плечах. Джон каким-то образом даже бритье заставил выглядеть привлекательным.

Он определенно увяз в этом слишком глубоко.

\- Господи! В чем дело? - спросил Джон. Казалось, Джону хотелось выглядеть раздраженным, но у него не получалось, вовсе нет. Осознание этого принесло облегчения, на краткий миг он смог поверить, что на самом деле никогда не было для Джонатери раздражения. Голос и выражение лица Джона были ласковыми, теми самыми, которые Джон использовал только по отношению к нему одному. Теми самые, которыми он наслаждался сейчас в последний раз.

Он прошел мимо Джона и, сделав три больших шага, встал в центр комнаты. Он не обернулся, когда Джон закрыл за ним дверь.

\- Я пришел попрощаться. Мы едем в Нью-Йорк и покинем Монте-Карло этим утром. Все наши вещи уже упакованы и загружены в машину, и я просто подумал, что должен попрощаться заранее. И вот, сейчас я делаю именно это, - его слова были неуклюжими и неловкими. И то же самое можно было сказать о его позе.

\- Почему ты не сказал мне об этом раньше? - спросил Джон вполголоса.

\- Себастьян решил все только вчера, все делалось в спешке, - ответил он, упрямо не поворачиваясь к Джону, вопреки своим планам наслаждаться последними мгновениями вместе.

\- И, что, он просто отвезет тебя в Нью-Йорк?

После этих слов он наконец с волнением повернулся к Джону.

\- Да! И я не хочу ехать. Я возненавижу Нью-Йорк. Я буду несчастен там.

\- Ладно, - произнес Джон, явно надеясь его успокоить. - Зачем тогда ты едешь?

Не найдя лучшего способа справиться с эмоциями, он пропустил пальцы через свои кудри и чуть потянул за волосы.

\- Я должен! Ты знаешь об этом. Я работаю за чертово жалобу, и я не могу оставить его оставить Себастьяна. Его или другую пытку, я приготовит для меня брат. По-видимому, это лучшее из зол, - ответил он, к этому времени несколько успокоившись. Он уже принял судьбу и не собирался больше демонстрировать свое недовольство. Этого не было в его планах, он пришел просто попрощаться с Джоном.

Джон, прихрамывая, вернулся обратно к умывальнику, поднял свою бритву и продолжил бритье.

\- Сядь, - сказал он. - Я скоро.

Джон, похоже, не понимал, что их разговор должен был уже закончиться. Он хотел попрощаться, и Джон должен был улыбнуться ему и, возможно, похлопать его рукой по спине, а затем дать ему продолжить свой путь - а он должен был навсегда сохранить эти моменты с Джоном в своей памяти. Сделать это будет куда труднее, особенно, если Джон продолжит делать вид, будто ничего такого не происходит. Джон принес свою одежду из комнаты и затем снова вернулся в ванную, захлопнув за собой дверь.

Он начал расхаживать по комнате и, чтобы не сойти с ума, попытался занять себя размышлениями о гостиничном номере Джона. Эта комната строго точно не была среди среднестатистического мужчины, уж очень она была аккуратной, и не только благодаря трудолюбивым работникам отеля, какими они определенно не были. Джон заправлял кровать, следуя своей армейской привычке, его туалетный столик был пуст. Никаких фотографий. Он искал их инстинктивно, ожидая найти одну, хотя бы на каминной полке, быть может, в массивной темной деревянной раме. А вместо этого ничего. Ничего, чтобы он смог сделать хоть какие-то выводы. Хотя иногда отсутствие чего бы то ни было красноречиво само по себе.

Раздался стук: один из официантов отеля вошел в номер с тележкой и начал накрывать для завтрака маленький столик у двери. Получается, Джон не собирался завтракать с ним сегодня.

\- Мне нужно идти, - крикнул он в сторону ванной, краем глаза наблюдая за официантом. Неужели тот не мог поспешить? Ему хотелось побыть наедине с Джоном. Мальчишка-официант кинул на него презрительный взгляд. Или это лишь игра воображения? Он отвел глаза, убеждая себя, что он уже давно безразлично, будет ли кто-то шептаться за его спиной о том, что он был у Джона в такой ранний час.

\- Уилкс ждет меня внизу, - повысил он голос. Он полагал, что уже может уйти, но Джон ведь так и не попрощался с ним как положено. А ведь он именно за этим и пришел сюда, не так ли?

Джон вышел из уборной, выбритый и одетый.

\- И он подождет еще, сядь и позавтракай со мной, - произнес Джон тоном, не терпящим никаких возражений. Он почти решил ослушаться, но ему совершенно не хотелось возвращаться к Уилксу, так что он сел, как ему было сказано.

Джон даже не посмотрел на него, поднял крышку с серебряной тарелки и начал нарезать ветчину.

\- Итак, Уилкс немедленно покидает Монте. И как мы к этому относимся? - спросил Джон.

\- Ради Бога, я только что сказал! Я ненавижу все это, но какой у меня выбор?

Джон продолжил нарезать ветчину, все еще не поднимая на него взгляда. Неужели этот мужчина намеренно отказал понимать?

\- Тебе не хочется уезжать, но Уилксу скучно, и он хотел бы отправиться куда-нибудь еще. Как и я. Он в Америку, а я в Мэндерли.

Джон сделал паузу, чтобы поддеть кусочек ветчины и с помощью вилки и ножа переложил его в тарелку.

\- Вопрос в том, с кем из нас ты поедешь?

Он подождал, когда прилетит второй ботинок *, а когда это не произошло, он подождал еще, потому что был уверен, что со временем то, что он только что услышал, сможет уложиться в его голове. Он не был уверен, что услышал правильно. На самом деле, он был уверен, что это вообще не может быть правильным.

\- Ну? - спросил Джон, наконец поднимая голову, чтобы поймать его взгляд. - Ты поедешь в Мэндерли со мной или поедешь в Америку с Уилксом?

Он ..? _В Мэндерли?_

Он знал, что, возможно, должен что-то сказать.

Он только что сказал, что не хочет ехать в Америку. А Джон Уотсон всегда был добр к нему. Но что это? Новый шокирующий акт великодушия?

\- Не смейся надо мной, - сказал он. Его горло сжалось, когда он выплюнул эти слова.

\- Я почти уверен, ты знаешь, что я не один из тех, кто пытается острить за завтраком, - сказал Джон. - Обычно в это время я довольно раздражителен. Выбор по-прежнему остается за тобой. Поедешь в Америку с Уилксом или отправишься домой в Мэндерли. Со мной, - сказал он, постукивая пальцами по столешнице и теперь окончательно поднял на него глаза. Эти искренние голубые глаза. Но насколько искренним это предложение было на самом деле?

Он знал, что, возможно, должен что-то сказать.

\- Ты имеешь в виду, поехать с тобой в качестве секретаря? Тебе нужен кто-то, чтобы помогать в управлении поместьем? - спросил он, прикладывая все усилия к разговору в попытке скрыть от Джона, что ему не хватает воздуха, что ему стало жарко и туго в груди. Ему казалось, что он может воспламениться в любой момент.

\- Нет, - сказал Джон, - нет, я имею в виду, что прошу тебя выйти за меня замуж.

Он отвел от Джона глаза и опустил взгляд на стол.

По столешнице когда-то стукнули ножом, оставив царапину в древесине. Как кто-то мог пользоваться столовыми приборами столь неумело, что умудрился настолько промахнуться мимо тарелки, хотел бы он знать. И хотел бы он знать, когда его разум успел так замедлиться.

Казалось, его голова наполнилась ватными шариками. Он пытался пробраться через них, чтобы найти в словах Джона хоть какой-то смысл, как пытался бы дотянуться до последней таблетки на донышке бутылочки **.

\- Ты хочешь сказать ... - начал он.

Джон кивнул, язык коснувшись уголка губ.

\- Что хочешь, чтобы я был твоим ...

\- Мужем.

Муж. Муж.

_Муж._

Мужем Джона. Он - мужем Джона.

\- Да, теперь это начинает немного пугать. Ты так моргаешь, - сказал Джон откуда-то издалека.

Джону нужно было быть терпеливее: он все еще пытался пробраться сквозь ватную набивку своего черепа. Пока он пробирался наружу, тот короткий промежуток времени, проведенный в Монте-Карло с Джоном, отрывками всплывал в его памяти. Жажда похвалы Джона, его внимания, его компании. Желание, чтобы Джон смотрел на него и смеялся вместе с ним. Муки от мысли, что Джон думает о нем плохо. Его сны о Джоне, Джоне, который забыл его, Джоне, который его обожал. Первом Джоне, которого он боялся, и второй, которого желал. Не говоря уже о природе сна, который он видел прошлой ночью ... Вырисовывалась весьма интересная картина.

Он был влюблен в Джона Уотсона. За то недолгое время, что они были знакомы, он успел окончательно влюбиться в него.

Два неожиданных открытия за один день - это, возможно, слишком много. Особенно, когда оба открытия имели чрезвычайно страшный и личный характер.

Джон продолжал говорить. Что он сказал?

\- ... не уверен, чего я ожидал, но мне просто интересно, получу ли я хоть какой-нибудь ответ?

Джон, как и всегда, использовали юмор при любых обстоятельствах. Не такой уж он сейчас романтичный, да? Где сейчас его стихи о любви? Конечно же, их не слышно. Они спрятаны в кармане его пиджака с именем покойной жены Джона на титульном листе.

И хотя он сам был влюблен в него, позиция Джона была ему не ясна. Богатый мужчина, скорбящий о своей прекрасной и утонченной жене, и он должен поверить, что Джон хочет взять в мужья его? Мальчишку без связей в обществе, помимо старшего брата ?!

\- Ты не понимаешь, - сказал он. - Я не из тех, за кого выходят замуж.

Ну, он и правда не из тех. И все же, в какую игру Джон играет?

Джон вздохнул, видимо, несколько успокоенный тем, что он вообще заговорил.

\- Почему нет? - спросил Джон чуть небрежно, его выражение лица смягчилось.

\- Не знаю. Не думаю, что смогу объяснить. Я не принадлежу к твоему кругу.

\- Что за «мой круг»?

\- Мэндерли. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я хочу сказать.

\- Хмм, да, нет, - сказал Джон, морщинка появилась над его бровями. - Я действительно не знаю. Ты ничего не знал о Мэндерли, когда мы впервые встретились! И это я должен решать, подходишь ли ты для Мэндерли! Или ты просто завуалировал свой отказ? Ты можешь сказать прямо, знаешь, если ты ... ты можешь так и сказать.

Джон говорил так, разве пытался успокоить испуганное животное.

\- Но я ... я начал думать, что ты, возможно, немного влюблен в меня.

Все спокойствие, которое он обрел благодаря предыдущему словам Джона, испарилось в этот же момент.

\- Это так, верно, - сказал Джон ровно. По его лицу было видно, что теперь он сильно сомневается в своих словах, хоть и произнес он их утвердительно.

\- Не так ли? - спросил Джон.

\- Нет ... да, - ответил он.

\- Что из этого? - спросил Джон, снова облицер губы. Рука, держащая нож, была абсолютно неподвижная.

Не то чтобы он судил по личному опыту, но он был уверен, что это, безусловно, не самый обычный способ делать кому-то предложение.

Джон, как прочтя его мысли, попытался исправить ситуацию.

\- Я знаю, я все сделал не так. Ты, наверное, представлял предложение руки и сердца совсем по-другому. Я должен был опуститься на одно колено и повест тебе о том, как ты чертовски умен и восхитителен. Но ты же пожалеешь колени старика?

Опять, юмор, обожаемый Джоном Уотсоном способ решать проблемы.

Наконец, все шестеренки в его голове встали на свои места. Он все время был прав. Никто при обыденности не стал бы делать предложение таким образом, но их ситуация не была обычной. Джон знал, что он ненавидит Уилкса, и знал, что он будет ужасно скучать по Джону - на днях он оказался достаточно глуп, чтобы рассказать Джону о флаконах с воспоминаниями. Флаконах с воспоминаниями о Джоне.

Джон знал о его чувствах и сочувствии этой страдающей душе, полной безответной любви. Джон никогда больше никого не полюбит, так что с того, что он пожалел этого беднягу? Для Джона Уотсона ничего больше нет в мире любви. А это предложение было только тем, о чем он всегда подозревал - нескончаемой добротой Джона Уотсона.

И, возможно, был еще один фактор - доказанное ранее влечение Джона к опасному и захватывающему. Такая тайная помолвка была бы тем именно безрассудным поступком, который заставил бы кровь Джона забурлить. Тогда, на краю утеса Джон колебался, но вместо того, чтобы выбрать Мэри и море, Джон остался на плаву, ухватившись за своего нового знакомого, как за спасательный круг.

Он снова моргнул, но вместо того, чтобы почувствовать смущение, он только рассердился. В обычном случае он бы удержал себя от колких ответов, крутящихся на кончике его языка, и промолчал бы, но теперь он понял, что сможет с легкостью себе это дом.

\- Если это все опять твоё милосердие, то оно мне не нужно и, кроме того, оскорбительно. Мне не нужна твоя жалость, Джон Уотсон, - сказал он, вставая с четким планом уйти сейчас же, пока все не стало еще хуже, чем было.

Джон повторил его движение, тут же поднявшись со своего места, и с удивительной скоростью приблизился, чтобы заключить его в свои объятья. О своей трости Джон снова забыл.

\- Клянусь, хотел бы я, чтобы все думали, что я такой филантроп, каким ты меня считаешь! - Джон крепко обнял его, и, хотя в первое мгновение он попытался взбрыкнуть, в конце концов он расслабился в его руках.

\- Ты действительно думаешь, что мое предложение импульсивно? Ты сказал, что тебе будет скучно в Америке, так что, эй, давай поженимся ?! Думаешь, я прошу тебя выйти за меня по той же причине, по которой, как ты думаешь, я катал тебя на машине?

Джон улыбался, что значило, он рассержен.

Должно быть, его лицо стало встревоженным, потому что Джон тут же успокоился.

\- Прости, - сказал Джон, и его голос надломился от волнения. - Я знаю, что все сделал неправильно. Я попросил твоей руки совсем не так. Я уже говорил тебе, я не знаю, что с тобой делать.

Джон, может и успокоился, но его самого эти слова возмутили только сильнее.

\- Ты не знаешь, что со мной делать, и поэтому твое решение - это брак? Что, через пару недель после знакомства ?! - выплюнул он, нависая над Джоном, используя свой рост в отчаянной попытке запугать его.

Разразиться гневными упреками было его последней линией защиты - Джон не знал, что с ним делать, и поэтому Джон решил сделать то, что, по его мнению, от него хотели! Как посмел Джон узнать о его чувствах раньше него самого, как он посмел, как он мог ...

\- Ты подаешь самые противоречивые сигналы из всех, которые я когда-либо видел! Если бы ты хотел отказаться, ты мог бы просто сказать «Нет». Я не знаю, сколько раз ты бы мог сказать «Нет», - Джон тоже повысил голос. Не только он сам был на эмоциях. - Я сказал тебе все. Вчера. В машине. Но когда я пришел к тебе вчера вечером, ты даже не повернул голову в мою сторону.

\- Это ты не смотрел на меня! - воскликнул он, тяжело дыша, задыхаясь в нежных объятиях Джона.

Он заставил себя отстраниться, все еще не убежденный, пока Джон не поднял голову и не погладил его по щеке, как в его самом первом сне. И, пока он замер от удивления, Джон медленно приблизился к его лицу еще сильнее, так медленно, что он смог поймать момент, когда черты Джона совсем размылись. Он замер, не веря своим широко распахнутым глазам.

Джон мягко прижался своими губами к его, так же нежно, как он обычно говорил с ним. Было похоже на тот поцелуй, который Джон оставил в его волосах, но куда теплее и дальше мягче, и ему пришлось протянуть руку и ухватиться за Джона, чтобы не соскользнуть на пол. Губы Джона все еще касались его губ, и его сердце отчаянно билось в груди.

Джон чуть отодвинулся, но все равно остался достаточно близко, чтобы, облицер губы, язык проскользнуть по уголку чужого рта. Он подтвержден, что его жизнь поделилась на две части: до и после поцелуя Джона Уотсона. Весь мир сосредоточился на их прикосновениях: на теплом дыхании Джона на его лице, на кончике языка Джона, который был так мучительно близко, на гладкости его недавно выбритой щеки. Он инстинктивно наклонился вперед, чтобы оказаться ближе, но Джон отстранился, стоило ему только приблизиться.

Джон снова открыл глаза. Они все еще были очень голубыми и очень честными, и были так близко.

\- Сейчас ты понял? - спросил Джон так тихо, что его слова были подобны шепоту.

\- Да, - хриплым голосом выпалил он.

\- И ты хорошо относишься ... ко всему этому?

\- Да, - сказал он снова.

\- И ты выйдешь за меня замуж? - спросил Джон.

\- Да, - он ненавидел повторять что-то по нескольку раз, но в этом было что-то очаровательное.

Джон тут же отпустил его руки, но только для того, чтобы снова крепко обнять его. Джон обхватил ладонью его затылок, и он снова позволил провести носом по джоновой шее. Запах Джона там был сильнее, теплый и знакомый.

\- Я знаю, Боже, я знаю, еще слишком рано, - произнес Джон. Но он не мог сосредоточиться на его словах. Он чувствовал, что лед оттаял, и был уверен, что скоро сам растечется по полу.

\- ... и мы можем двигаться так медленно, как ты пожелаешь. Нам нужно будет пожениться, чтобы вернуться в Мэндерли вместе, но нам не нужно ... мы не должны жить, как муж с мужем. Сразу же. Я знаю, что произошло слишком многое и слишком быстро.

\- Все в порядке, - сказал он, не зная точно, что именно было в порядке.

\- Нет, честно говоря, я бы хотел, чтобы у нас было больше времени, чтобы остаться в нашем маленьком мирке. Не так я хотел бы делать это. Я хочу сделать все ... правильно.

Джон поднялся на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать его в лоб. Поцелуй длился мгновение, прежде чем Джон поцеловал его в левую щеку и прижался своим лицом к его.

\- Я все исправлю, обещаю. Компенсирую свое неуклюжее предложение. Дай мне знать, чего ты хочешь, и я все сделаю.

Он плавился в объятьях Джона; и вскоре он полностью растекся в его руках. Но он вдруг вспомнил ...

\- Уилкс все еще ждет меня внизу. Вещи уже в машине.

Джон явно плевать хотел на Себастьяна.

\- К черту Уилкса! - сказал Джон со смешком. Он подошел к своему столу, чтобы взять в руки телефон, (все еще не вспоминая о трости) и начал с явным для себя усиливать искать нужное отверстие в диске. Джон набирал номер со скоростью улитки, как еще не до конца освоил умение вставлять пальцы в отверстия и крутить диск телефона. Если бы это делал кто-то другой, он бы счел это крайне раздражающим, но в этом момент это показалось ему до странного очаровательным.

\- Да, алло, не могли бы вы отправить кого-нибудь, чтобы пригласить Себастьяна Уилкса в мой номер? Скажите ему, что это Джон Уотсон. Он где-то у парадного входа.

\- Ты собираешься пригласить его сюда? - спросил он, чувствуя себя несколько встревоженным. Он так долго нервничал, что Себастьян узнает о них. Однако он знал, что Уилксу все равно придется об этом узнать. Хотел бы он, чтобы это было не так: Себастьян обладал умением портить все хорошее.

\- Да, конечно, - сказал Джон, ухмыльнувшись и выглядя очень довольным собой. Почему Джон вообще решил побеспокоиться о разговоре с Уилксом?

Джон поцеловал его еще трижды, один раз в кончик носа и дважды в щеку, прежде чем оторваться от него, чтобы схватить свою трость. Он будто только что вспомнил, что она ему нужна. Джон снова оперся на нее, но уже явно нуждался в ней меньше обычного.

Уилкс вскоре ворвался в номер, не потрудившись даже постучать. Открытая дверь скрыла его от взгляда Ульсону. Уотсону.

\- Извини, дружище! Ты, должно быть, хотел, чтобы я попрощался с тобой, прежде чем уехать. Как видишь, я был очень скрытным, уж очень люблю устраивать небольшой переполох!

\- Да, ты всех нас удивил, - сказал Джон. Теперь он умел подмечать моменты, когда Джон видел что-то смешное и вряд мог сдержаться от смеха. И именно таким был и этот момент. - Но я не за этим тебя позвал. Я хотел сообщить, что сделал кое-кому предложение.

\- Боже мой, правда! Ты обошел меня по части сюрпризов! Поздравляю, и кому же так повезло?

Джон махнул рукой в сторону двери, и, если точнее, в его сторону. Даже когда дверь закрылась, он не двинулся с места, не зная, когда стоит раскрыть себя.

Когда Уилкс повернулся, выражение его лица, казалось бы, что бы не определиться с выбором, а ошеломлением и неверием.

\- Ты! - воскликнул он. Неверия было куда больше, чем он ожидал.

\- Да, - сказал Джон, продолжая выглядеть до странного самодовольным. - Тебе придется простить меня за то, что я лишил тебя компаньона.

Уилкс быстро пришел в себя.

\- Я в шоке! Ох, конечно, мне стоит отложить поездку. Беднягу некому вести к алтарю! И вам пригодится моя помощь в планировании празднества.

От мысли об этом его чуть не вывернуло на ковер. Будто Себастьяну было дело о том, кто поведет его к алтарю! Ненавистный Уилкс просто хотел поприсутствовать на внезапной свадьбе Джона Хэмиша Уотсона из Мэндерли. К счастью, Джон был готов к тому, что придется отговаривать Уилкса от этой идеи.

\- Это очень мило с твоей стороны, - сказал Джон, и сразу стало понятно, что он имел в виду совершенно противоположное. - Но, я думаю, мы бы предпочли скромную церемонию. В действительности будем только мы вдвоем.

– Конечно, конечно, – сказал Уилкс. Он явно был недоволен, что ему отказали, и это стало еще более очевидным из его следующей фразы. – Ну, разумеется, у тебя уже была одна грандиозная свадьба с цветами и колокольчиками. Вторая свадьба всегда скромная.

Себастьян решил напомнить Джону об этом сейчас?! Он представил, как обхватывает горло Уилкса руками и сжимает, сжимает, и только эта фантазия помогла ему успокоиться. Как же он ненавидел этого Уилкса!

– Да, что ж… тогда мне стоит попросить кого-то снять багаж с машины, прежде чем ты уедешь, – сказал Джон, открывая дверь. – Я просто поймаю какого-нибудь в холле.

«Нет, Джон!» – хотелось крикнуть ему Уотсону вслед. Как глупо – он оставался наедине с Себастьяном уже бесчисленное множество раз, так неужели он не сможет вытерпеть его сейчас?

Уилкс подошел к окну и закурил, со смешком выдыхая дым. Он бы все отдал, лишь бы больше никогда не видеть этой картины.

– Что ж, – начал Уилкс сухо, его голос был грубым; совсем не таким тоном он говорил с Джоном. – Должен признать, быстро ты это провернул. И как только тебе удалось?

Он не знал, что ответить. Улыбочка Себастьяна ему не понравилась. На одно мгновение ему захотелось, чтобы ничего из этого никогда не происходило.

– Тебе повезло, что я заболел. Теперь понятно, как ты проводил свои дни. Уроки тенниса, ну конечно! Мог бы рассказать об этом, знаешь ли!

Если Уилкс ожидал, что он ему все расскажет, то был просто сумасшедшим. И если Уилкс ожидал извинений, ждать пришлось бы очень долго. Хотя, возможно, Уилкс ничего не ожидал, потому что продолжил болтать.

– И он хочет обручиться с тобой через несколько дней после знакомства, почти тайно! Повезло, что у тебя небольшая семья, и некому будет задавать вопросы, хотя, видит Бог, что будет, когда обо всем узнает твой брат! Я писал ему, что поездка была невероятно скучной и что ты едва ли вообще делал хоть что-нибудь! «Он собирает грязь», – так я ему сказал! Он с меня шкуру сдерет! Хотя все это меня больше не касается, я умываю руки! Не представляю, правда, что подумают друзья Уотсона, но, полагаю, это уже его проблемы. Ты хоть понимаешь, что он значительно старше тебя?!

– Ему чуть больше тридцати, – ответил он, впервые подавая голос, – и я выгляжу старше своего возраста.

Уилкс рассмеялся, стряхивая сигаретный пепел на пол.

– Ему почти сорок, и на них он и выглядит. И ты правда думаешь, что настолько зрелый? Что ж, в некотором роде, полагаю, так и есть, – сказал он. Уилкс окинул его взглядом, пристальным, таким, каким никогда раньше на него не смотрел. Уилкс будто впервые заметил в нем что-то новое и хотел внимательно это изучить. От его назойливого, любопытного взгляда становилось противно.

– Скажи мне, – произнес Уилкс, и его голос стал ниже, словно разговор был интимным, – Ты же не делал ничего такого, что делать не стоит?

– Я… я не знаю, что ты имеешь в виду, – сказал он, хотя через секунду понял намек.

Уилкс снова засмеялся, пожав плечами.

– Ну, никто не может быть гением во всем, как бы тебе ни хотелось в это верить. Всегда выше всех со своими маленькими трюками. Теперь я вижу, какой ты на самом деле.

К собственному ужасу он покраснел от этого комментария, хотя они с Джоном не позволяли себе ничего непристойного, кроме нескольких быстрых поцелуев.

– И что теперь! Я отправлюсь в Нью-Йорк в одиночку, оставлю тебя здесь, пока твой кавалер получает разрешение на брак. И, подумать только, я не допущен на твою свадьбу!

– Джон не хочет, чтобы кто-то кроме нас присутствовал, а ты все равно должен ехать, – произнес он сквозь зубы.

– Хм… хм… – хмыкнул Уилкс. – Полагаю, ты думаешь, что знаешь, что делаешь. Но все это как-то слишком поспешно, ты не находишь? Всего пара недель. Надеюсь, ты осознаешь, что тебя ждет. Он непростой человек, и не важно, каким он кажется, когда включает свое обаяние. До сих пор ты вел жизнь без тревог и забот, надеюсь, ты понимаешь это. Как у хозяина Мэндерли у тебя будет куча хлопот. Честно говоря, я совсем не могу представить тебя в этой роли.

Эти слова звучали эхом его собственных мыслей.

– Ты и двух слов связать не можешь, чтобы не оскорбить никого на моих вечеринках, как же ты собрался общаться с его друзьями? При ее жизни приемы в Мэндерли были очень знамениты. Думаю, он все тебе о ней рассказал, и об этих вечеринках тоже. Их семья имела ошеломляющий успех, когда она стояла у руля.

Он заколебался, но Уилкс, слава Богу, ничего не заметив, продолжил болтать.

– Конечно же, я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив! Я признаю, что он может быть очень привлекательным при правильном освещении, и особенно, если смотреть на его мешки денег, а не мешки под глазами. Но, как мне ни жаль, думаю, ты совершаешь большую ошибку, о которой впоследствии будешь горько жалеть.

Возможно, Уилкс впервые за долгое время говорил с ним искренне, но ему не нужно было прямодушие такого рода. Быть может, это было возмездием за всех тех людей, чьи секреты он выставлял на всеобщее обозрение в прошлом.

– Он сильно тебя любит? – спросил Уилкс тихим голосом, подразумевая, что уж он то знает верный ответ.

Уилкс улыбнулся, покручивая в пальцах сигарету.

– Конечно же, ты понимаешь, – сказал он, – почему он решил вступить с тобой в брак, не так ли? Ты же умный, ты же не станешь тешить себя мыслью, что он влюблен? Конечно же, нет, как это вообще могло прийти в твою голову? Дело простое: этот пустой дом стал действовать ему на нервы, и он больше не хочет жить там один. Думаю, бедняга просто ухватился за первую наивную молоденькую мордашку, которая была готова обслужить его так, как ему нравится, и вскружил ей голову.

В этих словах был скрыт двойной смысл: не только, что он соблазнил Джона, заманив его в свои сети, но и что Джону от него, кроме этого, было ничего и не нужно. Он полагал, это станет частой темой для сплетен об их будущем браке: люди будут ошибочно интерпретировать природу их отношений и тех «услуг», которых от него хотел Джон, чтобы объяснить для себя, почему их брак столь внезапен.

– Себастьян, – произнес он, впечатленный, что его голос не дрогнул. Если он достаточно сильно этого захочет, он сможет стать образцом хладнокровия и спокойствия. – Спасибо за мнение.

Он распахнул дверь и решил стоять так, пока не сможет захлопнуть ее за Себастьяном.

– Что ж! – сказал Уилкс, бросив окурок на пол и потушив его каблуком. – Полагаю, теперь, когда ты вышел в свет, ты решил поставить крест на нашей дружбе!

– Мы никогда не были друзьями. Пожалуйста, уходи, – проговорил он.

– Ты пожалеешь об этом, вот увидишь, – ответил Уилкс, пожимая плечами в последний раз, прежде чем покинуть номер.

Он захлопнул за ним дверь так сильно, как только мог. Боже, как он ненавидел этого человека!

Но куда сильнее он ненавидел то, что Уилкс был прав.

Джон не сказал ни слова о том, что любит его. Быть может, для этого было еще слишком рано, а может, ему просто не хватило времени. Для него самого все тоже было неожиданным, но он точно знал, что раньше ни к кому ничего такого не чувствовал и никогда больше не почувствует за всю свою жизнь. Он не позволит Себастьяну разрушить все это, он выйдет замуж за мужчину, которого любит, и он будет очень счастлив. Джону просто нужно время.

Все было очень внезапным. Все было очень… Что же это за слово? Он не мог вспомнить.

Он станет мистером Уотсоном. Он получит все, чего хотел, о чем не смел даже мечтать, пока Джон не предложил ему это. И до чего же глупо чувствовать ком в животе от этой мысли.

Нет, Джон не сказал ни слова о том, что любит его. Только о том, что они поженятся. Коротко и четко, очень оригинально. А оригинальное предложение куда лучше любого другого. Более искреннее. Джон, конечно же, привязался к нему, ведь они провели столько времени вместе, и все это было ново и захватывающе. Джон хотел начать все с чистого листа, хотел забыть прошлое. Джону нужны были новые воспоминания, и он подарит их ему.

Кроме того, они с Джоном не были похожи на других людей. Джон точно знал, чего хотел, и ему не нужно было влюбляться. Джон уже не был молодым человеком, который сходит с ума от страсти и клянется в невозможном, не собираясь выполнить и половины из обещанного. Джон не был таким, каким, должно быть, был раньше, когда впервые просил руки и сердца. У Мэри… Нет, он не станет об этом думать, не станет.

Джон так и не заметил, что книжка со стихами исчезла из его машины. Неверное, это что-то да значило. Джон двигался дальше. Но голосок в его голове не умолкал – чье имя выведено на титульном листе?

Он резко вытащил сборник из кармана, тот выпал из его рук. Конверт с запиской от Джона выскользнул из книги, и она открылась на титульном листе. «Хэмишу от Мэри».

Как дерзко было написано ее имя, сколько в нем было силы! Но она была мертва! Разве могут мертвые навредить ему, живому?!

С волнением он вырвал страницу из книги и разорвал ее на столько мелких кусочков, насколько смог. Но ее перо было полно чернил, и «М» в «Мэри» отпечаталось на следующей странице, и на следующей…

Ему стоило сжечь эту книгу, когда у него была такая возможность, но теперь его мысли устремились к тому, о чем он так старался не думать.

За это утро он сделал несколько открытий, которые наверняка изменят его дальнейшую жизнь. Во-первых, он хочет Джона - физически. Во-вторых, он влюблен в Джона - романтически. И наконец, хотя Джон знает обо всем этом и готов его принять, причиной чувств Джона к нему было не то, кем он был, а то, чем он был: всего лишь попыткой самолечения, дозой юношеского азарта, служащей только для того, чтобы унять боль от опустошающей трагедии.

Но это не то, что нельзя исправить. Когда-нибудь Джон забудет прошлое. И он будет ждать его, в идеальном положении - в качестве его мужа.

Он делает из себя того, в ком Джон так нуждается, даже если это разобьет его собственное сердце.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Фраза из старого английского анекдота, ставшая устойчивым выражением. Значит «ждать, пока человек закончит начатое, договорит, ждать события, связанного с первоначальными и т.д.»  
> Оригинал:  
> A guest who checked into an inn one night was warned to be quiet because the guest in the room next to his was a light sleeper. As he undressed for bed, he dropped one shoe, which, sure enough, awakened the other guest. He managed to get the other shoe off in silence, and got into bed. An hour later, he heard a pounding on the wall and a shout: "When are you going to drop the other shoe?"  
> **Фармацевтические компании стали класть кусочки ваты в банки и бутылки с пилюлями в начале 20 века, чтобы заполнить пустую часть пространства в контейнере и «обездвижить» таблетки, чтобы они не раскрошились внутри.


End file.
